college life
by kohlbits
Summary: set a few years in the future, Ephram and Madison are back together after a few years apart. (Complete!)
1. new term, new day

Set 3 years in the future;

Ephram Brown is 19 and

A sophomore in college.

It was the morning after the end of winter break and the first day of new classes for Ephram and all the other kids in his college.  
"Wake up dip-shit!" yelled his best friend and roommate, Bright, "It's practically noon!"  
He smiled as he saw Ephram look at his alarm clock then groggily said, "shut up man, its not even 9am!"  
"Classes start today dummy!"  
Ephram made his way out of bed slowly, "oh that's right"

Bright has been ready for almost an hour, then again, ever since he got to college he has become the brain. Ephram was still middle of the road grades, enough to get by.  
As Ephram was looking through his dressers for something to wear he came across a photo of somebody he hadn't thought about for almost two years and let out a little noise and some air as he held up the photo of his first love, Madison Kellner. Bright came gamboling over, "Oh bro, is that Madison!"  
All Ephram could do was nod his head slowly, thinking about all the good times he and Madison had almost three years ago.  
"Put that picture in the shoebox, man, with the rest of that shit that you saved." replied Bright nonchalantly, "look man, I know she was your first…well…first everything, but you gotta give it up, its almost been three years."  
"That's the thing" Ephram replied slowly, "I haven't thought about her for 2 years…not since that day…" Ephram thought to himself as he put the picture back, 'she broke up with me when Delia got sick, then she moved to New York. I never asked her why until she came back…'

  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"Is she okay!?" Madison asked running towards Ephram and Andy in the hallway of the hospital in Denver.  
Andy welcomed her with open arms, gave her a hug and told her how things were going. Ephram couldn't even look at her, it brought back old memories. It hadn't even been a year since they broke up.

Andy spoke, "Delia's tumor returned on her upper shoulder. Me! Of all people, never took her complaints seriously until the other day when she collapsed getting off the school bus…That's when we rushed her here. I'm glad you came. Delia will be glad to see you. I think you can see her in about 10 minutes."  
To pass time, she spotted Ephram and made her way over to him, touching his arm, "how are you?"  
Ephram's eyes filled with angry tears, "you're joking right?! My sister may be dying! Then you come here--how do you think I feel!!"  
"Ephram, please don't-"

"Don't what, Madison! Let you know how I feel?

"Ephram, why cant you just talk to me?"  
Ephram looked at her, still with angry tears and a sad expression, "You never want to know how I feel! You know I loved you"  
"Ephram, don't…You're the one who pushed me away." tears began to form in her eyes, "I have to go…" she said as she stood up. She first went to visit Delia, but she was sleeping so Madison decided to leave, saying goodbye to Andy.

~~~End Flashback~~~  
Ephram and Bright walked to class together, "Bright, I'm amazed you wanted to take a music class with me."  
"Dude, you're my best friend, I want to _try _to get to tolerate your music." and they both laughed as they headed to their seats. They sat next to a high school friend, Wendell, "dude," Bright whispered, "I cant believe I'm actually friends with Wendell…He's a cool cat."  
"partying does that to people, Bright" Ephram said jokingly.  
"Hey guys! What's your majors! Mine is…" Wendell looked around then lowered his voice, "mine is sex, drugs and alcohol! Oh, and maybe a class here and there." He chuckled as he put on his sunglasses and made himself comfortable in his seat.  
Bright whispered to Ephram, "how many times do we have to remind that kid, my major is English and yours is Music. Gah."  
Ephram smiled as Bright opened his book. Before class started, Ephram told Bright that he would probably be late coming home (back to the dorm) tonight because he had to finish some stuff up in the library. "Try not to fall asleep this time, Bright, it makes me look bad."


	2. thinking of the past

After class, Wendell and Bright walked out of class together, searching for girls, as Ephram made his way towards the library. He stopped off at the cafeteria to grab some coffee before heading to the library to get in some homework. He knew the girl behind the counter, "Hey Ephram," she smiled, "there's a punk rock concert going on tonight, you should go with me!"  
"I really can't Leah, I got some studying to do in the library."  
"You sure? I mean, it will be at the campus center, a new band with a female singer that transferred here last term I think."  
"Hmm…curiosity has gotten the best of me, do you know any more about this band?" Ephram said with an inquisitive look, sipping his coffee.  
Leah told Ephram more about the lead singer and what she knew of the band, then a look of thoughtfulness came over him and he said slowly, not sure whether to bring it up or not, "hey, I may know the lead singer, ask her if her name is…um…if her name is Madison." he decided to walk towards the library now as Leah happily nodded her head. Ephram thought to himself as he sat down at a table, 'why'd you bring that up you ass! Its probably not even her, why would it be, she'd be in New York!' a friend of his decided to join him at the table, "Hey Brown, I'ma join ya's aight."  
"Sure Myka, go for it, but if you bother me at all, I'm leaving." They both smiled and slapped hands then started studying together.  
At the campus center, Leah met up with Bright for a little bit before Wendell dragged Bright off to a party on the other side of campus. The punk rock band started shortly after and everybody was dancing and grooving to the music.  
After the band went on break, Leah made her way up to the female singer, "hey," she smiled, "gotta question for you!"

The female singer nodded her head as she took a drink of water.  
"Does your name happen to be Madison?!"  
the female singer jumped off the stage and replied, "yeah, how'd you know!"  
"Well, there is a friend of mine who wanted to know, he said he might have known you a couple years back or something. Know a kid by the name of Ephram Brown!?"  
Madison's jaw dropped and she lowered her eyebrows and all she could do was nod her head.  
"Well, I think, if you want to after your gig, he's in the library studying!" Leah smiled brightly and headed off in the other direction, just as oblivious as always, Madison staring after her.  



	3. just another day

Around 9:30pm, Ephram decided he had done enough studying so he headed back to his room. When he got there, Bright was blasting the music, Wendell was playing air guitar and a stoner buddy of his was laying in the middle of the floor. 10 minutes later they left and Bright turned down the music to talk to Ephram, "dude! Guess who showed up here tonight!"  
Ephram smiled, jumping on his bed, "who? Santa Claus? Your sister? Or even better, a super model with a brain?"  
"har har, shut up! Fine, I wont tell you, you'll probably stab me anyway."  
"Ok, now you got me interested, who? Seriously, I want to know."  
Before Bright answered, he decided he didn't want his best friend to have wounds reopened, he seemed so happy now, so he lied, "the air national guard recruiter…he, uh, he wants me to join!"  
"Bright, we've been over this, school comes first, dude." Ephram replied as he took off his black winter hat with the _American chopper_ logo. He started wearing that black winter hat when he started college, even in the summer. The girls say it make him look hot, and the guys say it makes him look cool.  
"Hey, what times your class tomorrow?" Asked Bright as he got his books organized for his first class tomorrow morning.  
Ephram looked at his schedule, "oh nice, I only have one class tomorrow and its at 2pm. Maybe I'll go visit Leah before then since its right on my way." He looks over his schedule, "what in the hell was I smoking when I picked out my classes?! Three classes each Monday and Wednesday, 2 and a half hours each! One class on Tuesday, tomorrow, then 2 music classes on Friday! I don't get out of class until 9:30pm!"  
"Well, at least you have Thursday off. And why would you want six classes!!! I should smack you for that one." Bright replied as he through a pillow at Ephram. "I'll stick with my four classes, thanks, Monday thru Thursday baby!"


	4. ignoring the inevitable

The next day around 1pm, Ephram went to visit Leah at the cafeteria. "Hey Ephram!" she yelled happily, "guess what!"

"Don't make me" he smiled

"That girl in the punk rock band, she took a year off from school and now she's back and she knows you!" she jumped up excitedly, her blond locks flailing all around. Ephram raised his eyebrows as she continued, "her name is Madison! Did Bright tell you that she stopped by your room yesterday?!"  
Ephram's expression went from a confused look to a look of sort of anger and hurt as he rubbed his face, missing the little patch of hair under his bottom lip. Before he could say anything, Leah excitedly said, "and guess what! She's in one of your classes! Wanna know which one!"  
"No…um, no…" replied Ephram shaking his head, still trying to take in everything that was just said. "I'll see you later" he said softly as he headed to his history class.  
He thought to himself as he was walking to class, 'I can avoid her, this is a big campus…no I cant, she's in one of my classes…she knows where my room is for crying out loud…Maybe I should see her…' Thoughts like these ran through his head all day, even during class, the one she wasn't in.   
After class he found Bright, "man! Why didn't you tell me!" he whispered angrily.  
"DUDE! I didn't want you to get hurt again!"  
"She goes to school here man! She's in one of my classes, its not like I wouldn't find out eventually!"  
"Well dude, if you want to keep avoiding her I suggest you scoot your ass right now cuz I think I see her right now!"

Without looking behind him he shot Bright an angry look, "gah!" then walked fast towards the library.  
Bright laughed at himself, 'like I said, I _thought_ I saw her'.  
Ephram found one of the music rooms to be empty so he went inside and made himself comfortable at the piano. He started playing a piece by Jeffery Jacob, one of his favorite pianists, letting all his emotions flow into this one piece.   
When he was done, somebody from behind him started clapping, it made Ephram jump and he hit his knee on the edge of the piano, "aw, shit!" replied Ephram out of pain as he turned around, rubbing his knee. He quickly took off his hat, "oh, Professor Jacob, nice to see you."

Jeffery Jacob smiled and stopped clapping, "Ephram Brown, how are you this fine afternoon. Well, let me guess, something is bothering you…"  
"Its that obvious, huh."  
"You know, Ephram, this is my last term teaching here at Boulder before I go back to Indiana. You're one of my best students."  
Ephram blushed, "well thank you sir, that means a lot."  
"What's bothering you son?"  
Ephram sighed but only shook his head.  
"You know, the only way to get rid of something that is bothering you is to face it head on. Don't avoid it, it only makes it worse." He looked at his watch, "Well, I have to get to my class, have a good day Ephram." and they shook hands before Jeffery Jacob left the room.  
Ephram sat at the piano, still thinking about everything that has been going on.  
When he got back to his room he decided to call home, Delia answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Dee, how you doin?"  
"Ephram! Guess what, I have a boyfriend! And the best part is, he looks like Bright!" she smiled happily into the phone.  
"My 13 year old sister is growing up, awesome."  
"Hey, you don't sound like yourself…"  
"Can I get some advice from you?"  
"Course, you know that!"  
"What would you do if your first love came back into your life?"  
"WHAT!?!? Madison is back!!! Tell her to come visit me!!! Talk to her, see how her life is!"  
The two talked for a few more minutes before Ephram decided to go the library to start on one of his projects. 

He met Myka, Leah's boyfriend, walking to the library also. They were laughing and joking when the inevitable happened, Madison was sitting at a table doing her homework. He knew he had to go talk to her, but he figured if he pretended not to see her then he wouldn't have to talk to her for a little while longer. He went to the other side of the library, Myka went to find Leah who just so happened to be sitting with Madison. "Brown is acting weird" he said as he sat down at the table, looking at Leah.  
"Madison, meet my boyfriend, Myka. Myka, this is Madison, an old friend of Ephram's!" She smiled happily, still oblivious to everything.  
"Well…Brown went over to the music section, Madison, you should go say hi."

"You know what," Madison whispered as she picked up her books, "I think I just might. He and I have some catching up to do."  
When Madison was out of sight, Leah replied, "I like her!"

Madison searched the library and found Ephram in the music section, hovering over some books, with his _American Chopper_ hat on and his headphones on underneath that. She sat across from him, reached across the table to touch his arm, "Ephram" she whispered.


	5. not quite sure

~~Madison searched the library and found Ephram in the music section, hovering over some books, with his _American Chopper_ hat on and his headphones on underneath that. She sat across from him, reached across the table to touch his arm, "Ephram" she whispered. ~~~ 

She startled him, he pulled his arm back and his elbow hit against the back of the chair, "shit!" he whispered loudly in pain as he looked up. He quickly took the earphones out of his ears as he focused on Madison, her beautiful blonde hair, her luscious lips. After all these years, she only seemed to grow more beautiful, all Ephram could do was gasp, all he could do was stare at her with his mouth open, still holding his elbow. She tried to smile, she didn't know if it was a good idea or not to be there, wanting him back in her life. They sat across from each other, staring at each other, unable to speak, Ephram rubbing his face, barely missing the little patch of hair under his bottom lip.  
Finally Madison broke the silence and whispered, "can we go some place to talk?"  
Ephram swallowed hard and nodded, taking in a deep breath, not sure if this was a dream or not. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but at the same time couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was racing a million times a minute. As they were walking, Ephram finally said softly, "Delia, uh, says hi."  
Madison smiled and looked at him, "how are you doing?"  
"…I'm good…Majoring in music…Jeffery Jacob has been my, uh…my professor for two semesters now." He swallowed hard, still uncomfortable about the whole situation, "Hey, what about you?"  
They found a place in the lounge, hardly anybody there so they sat on a comfortable couch near the corner. Madison sat cross-legged and faced Ephram as she spoke, "Also majoring in music, with a minor in singing. I took a year off for work…and another year to travel with my new band…I transferred here last term as a junior but I am a senior this term. Work is going very well, I was able to transfer down here to Boulder and Denver, since I've lived in Colorado my whole life. I just missed it, you know." She looked at Ephram for a moment and tilted her head, "what's bothering you? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"  
He shook his head, "sorry…This is just…um…very overwhelming, I mean…" He paused, trying to find what to say next. He shifted to look at her, "…Its just that…um…I never…imagined I'd ever see you again." he pulled at the little patch of hair under his bottom lip, a nervous thing he did. After a while he loosened up and stopped being so nervous and was able to talk to her almost like old times. Ephram found out that she lived in an apartment about 10 minutes from the campus with her best friend Jess, she kicked Jay and one of the other guys out of the band over a year ago because they were doing drugs, has dated off and on, has made enough money to last a life time, but more importantly, is still as down to earth and sincere as she used to be. Madison found out that Ephram always regretted pushing her away, Delia was his life, ever since she first got sick. They give each other advice and call each other almost every day. Works part time for the Boulder Symphony and has gotten a couple job offers. Julliard has recruited him but they will wait until he graduates to bring him in on a scholarship.  
The two talked until all hours of the night, catching up on each other's lives and finding out that they have two classes together, both on Friday.  
"Well…I should go" Ephram finally said, "I have a long day tomorrow" he looked at his watch, "starting in 5 hours…I cant believe we talked this long." he smiled.  
"I was waiting for that smile" she replied as they stood up. Ephram blushed as she continued, "I missed you Ephram" she touched his arm, not sure whether to give him a hug or not. They went their separate ways for the night, Ephram making his way back to his room where Bright was already sleeping; it was 3am after all.  



	6. facing the past

  
The next morning while getting ready for class, Bright kept asking Ephram questions, "dude! Leah told me that you were out with Madison all night! What's going on? How she doin? When'd you get home last night, dude?"  
Ephram took a deep breath, "stop it Bright, I don't want to talk about it. Its still a little weird, you know…I still cant process any of this, its overwhelming, blows my mind…First loves never go away, not completely and yesterday…Well…lets just say…um…I don't know…the feeling came back 10 fold, like a tidelwave…" he breathed deeply, his mind still racing as he walked out the door. He tried avoiding everybody throughout the day, hid in the music room and walked around campus by himself until he thought it safe to go back to his room where nobody would ask him any questions.

Before his first night class on Friday he decided to stop by the library to visit Myka and Leah but thought against it when he saw them sitting with Madison. Before he could leave without trying to get caught, Madison caught up to him, "hey you…are you avoiding me?"  
"Well…um…I'm purposely trying to avoid everybody. I mean, Leah and Myka and Bright…they want to know what's going on but I don't even know myself what is going on right now, things are happening so fast and I cant process it all, its just so overwhelming to the point where I just cant handle it."  
"Ephram slow down! What are you talking about?"  
"You, Madison, I'm talking about you!"  
"Oh, I get it now."  
"What do you get? I don't even get what I'm trying to say…" he replied slowly  
"Leah and Myka told me what's been going on. Bright tells them."  
"Oh, so now you're talking to my friends about me?"  
"Ephram, its only because I want to know what's going on with you since you wont talk to me. You've managed to avoid me for the passed two days. It's the only way I can know what you're up to." They walked passed the lounge, "sit with me" replied Madison grabbing his arm and leading him to the couch. As they sat down, Ephram took off his hat and started playing with it.  
"Ephram, I never stopped thinking about you."  
"Join the club" he replied, not looking up from his hat.  
"Tell me how you feel, please?"  
He took a deep breath then finally looked up towards Madison, "I am so sorry I pushed you away almost 3 years ago…I never thought I'd ever see you again, but when I saw you for the first time a few days ago I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think…I was just so overwhelmed, those old feelings came over me like a tidelwave and I couldn't handle it, thus the whole ignoring issue…" He swallowed hard, not sure what to say next. "I want you back in my life, Madison, I do, even if its just as friends but I'm afraid that I might push you away again…" He looked away out of desperation, not sure of what to say next as he sighed.  
"Ephram…" Madison said softly, touching his arm, "I wont let you push me away this time…" He looked at her with thoughtful eyes. They got up and walked to their night class together.  
When their classes ended, they talked for a little while longer then gave each other a meaningful, loving hug before going their separate ways for the night. Before they did, however, Ephram said softly, "Lets catch a movie tomorrow night?"  
Madison smiled, "alright"  
"It will be our first official date."

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to his room where Leah and Bright were waiting to interrogate him about his night. "Spill it boy!" cried Leah as she tackled him when he shut the door to his room. She was giggly throughout the whole conversation, she was happy to see Ephram happy. He told them about the conversation with Madison and how they are going to have a date tomorrow night. "I'm still in awe from this whole situation…"  
"Want me to go the movies with you? Bright and I could be Star and Hull…I mean…" Leah smiled out of confusion  
Bright laughed, "Starsky and Hutch!"  
"You two crack me up, but seriously…no. I think it will be good for just the two of us to figure things out, see where we stand, if at all, you know." he took off his hat and threw it on his computer desk. The three talked for a little while longer before Leah got up to leave. "Stop by the caf tomorrow, Ephy, I'll give ya free fries!" she laughed as she shut the door behind her.  
Bright smiled, "and you say she only acts that way when she doesn't take her meds? That's like, all the time!"  
Ephram chuckled as he got ready for bed, nervous about the day ahead of him, nervous about the date with Madison, possibly rekindling an old flame.


	7. no sure thing

Around noon the next day, his phone rang and he groggily answered it, "Hello?"

Madison replied smiling, "Its practically noon, what are you still doing in bed!"  
"Madison, hey." he said sleepily  
"I figured I'd call you. Instead of going to see a movie tonight, why don't we go to that little circus type thing being held at the campus center tonight at 5pm?"  
Ephram sat up in bed, "yeah, sure."  
She smiled before hanging up, "I'll meet you there, ok."  
He hung up the phone and threw his hands over his face and fell backwards onto his bed, "what am I going to do!" he said aloud  
After getting dressed he decided to go visit Leah. She was on break, visiting with Myka. "Morning sunshine" Myka smiled as he stood up to slap Ephram's hand.  
Leah smiled happily, flipping her hair behind her, "hope you're not wearing that on your date!"

Ephram assessed the way he was dressed, not sure what she meant.  
"Your hat goofball!" She laughed pulling his hat off his head, "so Bright told me all about your past with Madison. He also told us that the reason you pushed her away 2 years ago was cuz yer sister was sick and you couldn't handle it. So instead of handling things you just gave up and pushed everybody away, and that is why she moved to New York."  
Ephram grabbed his hat back, "Bright talks too much."  
"He also said that she was the best thing that ever happened to you. Tell us more about your relationship Ephy!" she smiled, jumping around in her seat, "make it quick cuz I have to get back to work."  
"Well…She moved to New York for a job opportunity, we thought we could handle the distance but when my sister got sick the first time I couldn't handle it and shut everybody out, including her. Long story short, sis got sick again, Madison came back, broke my heart again, with my help of course, since I pushed her away again and that was the last time I saw her."  
Leah stood up to go back to work, "well buu-dee, have fun on that there date, ya hear!"  
Myka stood up to walk her before he headed off to the gym.  
Ephram met Madison at the front entrance of the campus center, as she approached he held out a pink rose, "Oh Ephram!" she smiled softly, taking the rose. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, "glad to see you. Where shall we start, the sword swallower dude or…the 'most amazing things ever seen' such as Siamese twins and such." Madison flipped her hair behind her, "lets work our way through, starting with the 'most amazing things ever seen'."

The two were talking, laughing and joking, and eating cotton candy throughout their time together. When they got to the sword swallower, the guy decided to have Madison as his assistant. "Ok" he said, "when I lean towards you, what I want you to do it pull the sword out slowly."  
Madison gave him a look of mystification as if to say, 'I cant do that!'  
"Its alright, trust me!"  
"Madison," replied Ephram as he stood behind her with his hand on her lower back, "should be fine, try it out!"

Finally the guy swallowed the sword and not too long afterwards he turned towards Madison, smiling, as he bent forward, his cue to let Madison take the sword from his mouth. People were gathering around, laughing and clapping. She hesitated but placed a hand on the butt of the sword and pulled it out of his mouth as the laughter and clapping increased.  
"Everybody give a round of applause to my beautiful assistant!"  
Afterwards Ephram and Madison made their way back to the lounge and sat on one of the couches.  
"Ephram, you seem to be in another world, what are you thinking about." she said as she tilted her head.

"I had fun tonight, Madison." he tried to smile. "But I have to tell you something."  
"You can tell me anything, you know that." she touched his arm.

There was a long silence before he spoke, he sighed deeply, "I've wanted to hold you all night. I've wanted…I've wanted to kiss you all night." His eyes became sad

"Why don't you?" she asked

Another long pause, almost uncomfortable, then Ephram spoke softly as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together, not able to look at Madison. He breathed heavily again, "because…I, uh…I have a girlfriend…."


	8. unfinished business

~~~Another long pause, almost uncomfortable, then Ephram spoke softly as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together, not able to look at Madison. He breathed heavily again, "because…I, uh…I have a girlfriend…."~~~~

. . . . . . . .

Madison was sitting with Leah and Myka and Jess at one of the tables in the library the next morning, her head down on the table, wondering what happened the night before. Myka shut his book, "Honestly, I'm surprised that cat told you at all."  
Madison lifted her head up, "what do you mean?"  
Leah spoke happily, "That girl is a Bitch! We're talkin' wicked bitch of the west up in here! I mean, she doesn't like me cuz, I think she put it, I'm too blonde and hyper" she put up her hands and sat back in her chair, "she makes me wanna take my meds, you know what I'm sayin!"

Myka chimed in, "Madison, that cat digs you its just that he hasn't been able to get a hold of this girl for two weeks. She called him once but it was only to yell at him. Shoot…I'm scared of her!"  
Madison smiled.  
"Here," replied Leah, "We'll get Ephy down here right now to sort this stuff out." she dialed his cell phone number and whispered loudly, "Ephy! Leah! Get to the library as quick as you caaaaaaan! Now boy!!!!" then she hung up. Little did she know, Ephram was already on his way.  
"See girl," Myka said, "Ephram's girlfriend, well, they been goin' out for two months now or something, but she got kicked out at the end of last term. She's always up in his shit, ya know. Never lets him hang out with us. Been trying to think of a way to break up with her for the passed two weeks."  
Before he finished his sentence, Ephram walked up behind him, smiling, "hey guys," he sat down across from Madison, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  


~~~~Flashback~~~~

He breathed heavily again, "because…I, uh…I have a girlfriend."  
Madison sunk back in her chair, "Ephram, why didn't you tell me?"  
He looked away before answering, "I had no intention of telling you. But the feelings I have for you aren't going away and until I can break up with my girlfriend…before I can do that, I just wanted you to know why I haven't tried anything."  


~~~End Flashback~~~  
Leah stood up, "take Madison's hand and look her in the eyes"  
Ephram looked at Leah with a confused look, "what are you doing?"  
Leah hit him on the back of the head with Myka's book, "take her hand and look into her eyes, ya goofball!" Ephram took Madison's hand and looked at her with loving eyes.  
"My point has been maaaade!!" she started doing a little dance behind him. But before she could elaborate any further, Ephram's girlfriend showed up, "BROWN!!!" she yelled as she entered the library.  
Ephram lowered his head, "damn, I'm being summoned!"  
Myka replied as Ephram got up to meet his girlfriend, "Now's the time, cat!"  
Leah whispers, "I don't know why that fool stays with her."  
"Its cuz he scared of her! Shoot, I'm scared of her! We have to do something before she disappears for another 2 weeks and Ephram has to be stuck in this situation!"  
Jess winked at Madison, got up from her chair then walked out of the library to where Ephram and his girlfriend were. She was too busy yelling at him to notice Jess until she stood right in front of Ephram, smiled at him then placed her hand over his mouth and proceeded to kiss her hand for a full 5 seconds! As she walked away, she grabbed his hand and said over her shoulder, "You're life is this way, Ephram."  
He was in shock, staring after Jess, his mouth was open but no words came out! Then he was brought back to reality when his girlfriend stepped forward and pushed him backwards, yelling at him even more! "You walk away from me then I'm breaking up with you!" Jess then pulled on his hand and made him move towards her as his girlfriend yelled at him for the final time, "we're over Brown!" Then pushed him again before stomping off in the other direction. Ephram tripped and fell into a beam behind him and slid down it and sat down on the floor. Myka, Leah and Madison came running out. Myka and Leah and Jess laughing hysterically. Madison kneeling down at Ephram's side, seeing how he is. 

"That was insane!" cried Leah in between laughing fits, "now will you kiss and make me happy!"

Madison helped Ephram stand up, they looked into each other's eyes, Madison tilted her head then replied softly, without looking away from Ephram, "We cant…"


	9. you take my breath away

(A/N; Thanks everybody for the great reviews, they mean a lot! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, if there is a storyline you want me to do, let me know, otherwise I'm going to stick with my corny romantic sort of cliffhangers!)

….

~~Madison helped Ephram stand up, they looked into each other's eyes, Madison tilted her head then replied softly, without looking away from Ephram, "We cant…"~~

….

"Are you _insane_!" Leah exhaled and made funny movements with her hands, "what do you mean!"

~~~Flashback~~~

Ephram pulled at the little patch of hair under his bottom lip, then took hold of Madison's hand, "Promise me that our first kiss will be special, nothing spur of the moment kinda thing."  
Madison smiled, "If and when you break up with your girlfriend, lets go out on a romantic date that night and see where it leads us. I promise."  
"I promise too."

~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"you know, that's not funny!" Leah said, flipping her hair behind her.  
Myka replied, "yeah, but we do know how well Brown keeps his promises. I mean damn, when he first started datin' ms. Psycho, we wondered how long it was gonna be before he tapped that ass. But he said, which made me wanna puke by the way, he said that he only has sex when he's in love! What'd you do to that man, Madison!"

Everybody laughed then proceeded to the cafeteria for some lunch.  
"So, where you two goin' on your date?" asked Jess as they sat down at a table.  
Ephram couldn't stop looking at Madison, holding her hand, "can't tell you…it's a surprise."  
Madison looked at Jess, "I don't even know, all I do know though is that I have to meet him some place at 7pm."  
Ephram stood up, "Well, I really have to go" and he handed Madison a little piece of paper before he walked away.  
Leah was in her own little world, then gave Myka a stern look and pushed him playfully, "Why cant _you _be that sweet and romantic!"  
Myka gave her a shocking look, "babe, we been datin' 5 years! I don't get romantic."  
Leah turns away from him and jokingly whispers at Madison, "so I'm 21, I have needs too! He's 23 going on 55!" she smiled, "so, what's the piece of paper saaaaay!"  
Madison opens the piece of paper, "it says 'music building, 2nd row', that's all it says…"  
"Why you meetin' him there, they are having rehearsals tonight, man."  
Five minutes to 7pm, Madison made her way into the music building, and on her seat she found a pink rose and a little booklet of songs to be played/rehearsed tonight. The rehearsals started then Bright and Leah tried quietly to make their way to where Madison was. They didn't make it, the music started and they didn't want to be rude so they took the seats closest to them, trying still to be quiet, Bright whispered, "there has to be at least 20 people here, its pretty packed for a rehearsal!." 

Madison kept looking around, not sure if she was in the right place since Ephram wasn't there. After two pieces were played, a piano was brought out on stage and Bright threw a piece of paper to Madison, she read it, "turn to page 4!"  
Still confused, she turned it to page four and in medium print was "breathless" written by and composed by Ephram Brown. When she looked up in surprise, Ephram was walking out on stage toward the piano, winking at Madison. Leah slinked her way to where Madison was and when she sat down she noticed Madison's eyes were filled with tears. She whispered, "Ephram wrote this song for me over 3 years ago!"   
First the orchestra played then Ephram joined in with the piano. Playing with all of his heart, he felt so free, putting everything he had into this one piece, his eyes closed and his body moving with each note.  
He played a couple more pieces after that before jumping off stage to sit with Madison. Her eyes still filled with tears, holding the pink rose when he whispered, smiling, "want to get out of here?" He took her hand and they headed out of the auditorium. When they were out in the hall, they stopped walking and Ephram wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think you drank too much water"  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"You're eyes are leaking, you must of drank too much water."  
Madison laughed, putting her forehead on his shoulder

He lead Madison to the wall where they sat down on the floor, his back against the wall and Madison sitting in between his legs, leaning on his chest and his arms around her, "I want to show you something" he said pulling out a medium sized box from one of the big pockets of his baggy pants. Inside the medium sized box were pictures and trinkets and other little things that he has kept that were either of Madison or reminded him of her. "Oh wow, that's the picture of us" she said "you trying to teach me the piano." she continued as he showed her other things, "oh my god, Ephram, you saved the concert ticket from three years ago?"  
"All these things mean so much to me. I lost the perfect girl once….I don't want to lose her again." Madison tilted her head to look at him as he shifted to get a better look at her, "I love you…with all my heart"   
As he leaned in to kiss her, she whispered, "you still take my breath away." It was a slow passionate kiss, her hand on the back of his neck, his arms wrapped around her, holding her.


	10. falling in love again

"YEA!!!" yelled Leah as she and Bright came frolicking out of the auditorium and spotted Ephram kissing Madison for the first time.  
"Oh dog, you showed her that box?"  
Ephram laughed, still holding Madison, "unlike you, she was fond of it."  
Leah sat down cross-legged, "well I'd hope so being that its about her and all" She waves her hand to stop everybody from talking, "oh oh, I remember what my point was when I told you to take Madison's hand this morning when you were still dating ms. Psycho maniac woman. My point was, that even though you were in a relationship, Madison still meant more to you then anything."  
Bright looked confused, "But Leah, if you hit somebody on their head and tell them to take somebody else's hand, they'll do it."  
"Not necessarily! I did that little experiment with a few other people when they were in other relationships. They didn't take the other person's hand because they were in a relationship they were happy with. Obviously, Ephy wasn't" she smiled as she noticed Madison rubbing one of his arms, "now he is."  
"Hey guys," Ephram said, "I have a concert that the Boulder Orchestra is playing on Tuesday and I'm playing in it, you should come along."  
Leah stood up then helped Madison on her feet, "We'd love to come along to support our soon to be famous buu-dee. Remember the little people, Ephy, remember the little people!" and she helped him up as well. "Well, Starsky and I must be off, see you two kids later! Onward Starsky"  
"Lets go Hutch!" and they walked away as Madison and Ephram smiled. Madison placed her fingers under his chin and kissed him softly, "I'm starting to get used to the patch of hair." she smiled as they walked towards the door to go outside.  
"I can shave it off, if you don't like it?"  
"Ephram, don't be dumb, I love it. I love you" she replied, putting her arm around his.  
It was around 1am when their date officially ended. Ephram walked Madison to her car, hand in hand. "I have to work tomorrow" she said, "but I will call you tomorrow night." They kissed goodnight, Madison slipping her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, Ephram's eyes were still closed, his head tilted as he started stuttering, "th-that was, um…un-unbelievable," he opened his eyes, "can you do that again?" Madison smiled as she touched his face and leaned in to kiss him again. He put his arm around her waist and pressed her against the car, pinning her between him and the car, pressing his body against hers as she let out a slight moan of satisfaction. Finally they broke apart and Madison got into her car and left. Ephram smiled to himself as he walked back to his room. He was in love, he fell in love with Madison all over again and it was a feeling of freedom, one he hadn't felt in a long time.


	11. sick day

The next morning, Ephram woke up with his throat hurting. If he moved, tried to walk or whatever else, he became dizzy and he was just very tired altogether. He managed to make it to brunch with Bright, but Leah yelled at him to get back to bed, "Ephy! What are you even _doing_ out of bed?!!? I hope you don't feel as bad as you look!" she turned towards Bright, "how could you let him just walk out of his room like this!"  
Bright laughed, "Normally when people are hungry, they leave their room and go to the caf."  
Wendell sauntered by, "hey there my fellow citizens, how are we this fine morning."  
"What's with the sunglasses man?"  
Wendell smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I had a long night"  
"Boy, you cant be stoned at this hour of the day!" Leah replied disgusted

He lowered his voice, smiling, before walking away, "Drugs are a wonderful, wonderful thing and by the looks of Brown…He looks like he needs some."  
Leah looked at Bright and hit him on the arm, "Take him back to his room! We'll be down to bring him food."  
All Ephram could do was shift his hat and smile slowly.  
"Fine, Leah, but you owe me!"  
In a professional voice, Leah replied, "You got it Starsky!" and they both laughed.

Bright managed to half carry Ephram back to their room and pushed him into his bed. Ephram said slowly as he made himself comfortable, "I'll be fine after I take a nap."  
About 20 minutes later Leah and Myka made their way into the room, bringing food for Bright and Ephram. She said in a cute baby voice as she looked at Ephram, still with his hat on, "oh he's such a cute wittle boy!" then handed Bright his food. 

"He's got a long day tomorrow, hope he gets better and isn't as pale!" she absent-mindedly flipped her hair as she took a bottle of water out of her handbag and put it next to Ephram's bed then proceeded to take off his shoes for him and put covers over him as he slept.

"Oh, now Bright, wash your hands often so you don't end up with what Ephy has, ok?"  
Bright laughed, "Yes ms. Mommikins! Now will you two leave, I have work to do."  
The two of them left and Bright got down to business, studying for an upcoming test.

Around 4pm, Ephram woke up, but still tired. His throat didn't hurt but he seemed to have a fever so he kicked off the covers and took off his shirt and threw it on the end of his bed. As soon as he fell back asleep, his cell phone rang. He was passed out so Bright answered his phone, "this be Brown's phone."  
"Hey Bright, its Madison, where's Ephram?"  
"That boy is sick as a dog and has been passed out all day. You should come over and see if you cant make him better."  
"I get out of work at 6pm so I'll be over." replied Madison.  
"I'll be at the library doing some research, but the door will be unlocked." and they both hung up.

Around 6:15pm, Madison knocked on the door then let herself in. She noticed Ephram was sleeping, then smiled as he stirred, opening one eye to see who was sitting on his bed, "heeey" he said slowly opening both eyes. Smiling, she reached over and took off the hat that was still on his head, "how are you doin'?"

"I'm getting better. I think its just a 24 hour thing" he replied softly.  
She decided to cuddle up next to him, an arm around his midsection, "Is it safe to kiss you?" she asked, trying not to smile. Ephram nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned in for a sweet passionate kiss. When she pulled away, it was a kiss that lingered, which made her plant a couple more little kisses on his lips, making him laugh.  
"I better not get sick" she replied kissing him one more time.  
"stop kissing me then or you just might." he chuckled.  
She laughed as she kissed him again, "I cant, you just taste too good!"  
They both laughed. Ephram held her to him, rubbing her back. "I'm glad you're here," he said, touching her face and looking into her eyes.

She put her head on his shoulder, tracing his chest and stomach with her fingers. They talked for hours, then finally around midnight, Madison said, "I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I have to work tomorrow and you have a long day as well so get your rest."  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ephram asked holding her hand as she stood up.

She tilted her and bit her lip, "you bet."   
Ephram grabbed her and pull her on top of him, whispering in her ear sweet nothings as she laughed, "I love you" he whispered, kissing her sweetly before she left.


	12. home for the weekend

The whole week, the two were inseparable. Ephram was laughing twice as often and everybody noticed that he seemed happier. Friday came around and after their classes as they walked out of the music building arm in arm, Ephram asked Madison, "what are you doing after your class on Saturday 'til Sunday night?" he shifted his books as they walked.  
"Well, I don't have to work so if you want to do anything, we definitely can."  
"I was thinking. You should come home with me this weekend, to see Delia, she'd love to see you."  
Madison looked at him as they walked to her car, "you know," she bit her lip and smiled, "I think that'd be a good idea!"  
When they got to Madison's car, she started it and let it warm up as she spoke to Ephram who put his books on the top of it. "Come here, you" she said pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to her. He kissed her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, he slipped his tongue slowly into her mouth, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he asked, "you have to work in Denver next week, don't you?"

Madison tilted her head, "that I do, Saturday afternoon 'til Tuesday night." She smiled, "what are you going to do without me?"  
"I'll manage. I have a concert that I will be playing in so that should be cool. Practice, practice, practice." he smiled then kissed Madison again, pressing his body against hers, kissing her neck before she left.

The next day, the two headed to the Brown household 2 hours away where Delia was only expecting her brother.   
When they were an hour away, Ephram decided to call home, Delia answered, "Hello?  
"Hey Dee, guess what!"

"You're coming home!"  
"that I am, but I have a surprise for you!" he smiled, looking at Madison.

"Oh tell me! What is it!"

Ephram laughed, "you'll just have to wait and see. I'll be home in an hour, you'll see then, okay?"  
Delia pretended to pout, "I guess…bye…"  
Ephram hung up the phone and continued driving. After a while, Madison asked, "so is your dad still dating Linda?"  
Ephram shook his head, "no, she split about a year and a half ago, I think. Dad says she was jealous of his friendship with Nina. It's just that, though, a friendship, you know." He winked at Madison, "girls are crazy."  
"I love you Ephram Brown, but boys are crazier." she laughed, making him smile.  
"For sake of argument…I'll agree." Ephram smiled teasingly.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the Brown household and out ran Delia, with Andy following her slowly. Ephram rolled down the window, "Stay right there, Squirt! Close your eyes. Dad, make sure she closes her eyes!" he smiled and rolled up his window and looked at Madison, "now, what I was thinking…walk up behind her and stand a few feet behind her."  
Madison nodded her head, getting out of the car, making sure to shut it at the moment Ephram shut his door. She decided to go sit on the porch, since Delia wasn't too far from it.  
"Ok, Squirt, you can open your eyes."  
Delia smiled big, then her face scrunched up, "where's the surprise?"  
Ephram laughed, then jokingly said, holding out his arms, "I'm the surprise!"  
"That's not funny." Delia said as she turned around to go back in the house. She stopped walking as soon as she spotted Madison sitting on the step. She was speechless, all she could do was look quickly from Ephram to her dad to Madison then to Ephram again. When Madison raised her eyebrows, Delia jumped up and down, "Oh my god! Madison, oh my god! Ephram! Madison! Oh my god!" then she ran up and tackled Madison in a hug. "I missed you!"  
Delia no longer wore baseball caps, she was just a bit more girly than she was three years ago. A few inches taller and her hair down to the middle of her back.  
Finally they managed to get into the house, "Delia and I were just making sandwiches…a late lunch if you would, do you guys want anything?" asked Andy as he scooted Delia into the kitchen.  
"We'll be right there Dr. Brown." replied Madison, looking around the living room. She whispered to Ephram, "there are so many memories here." she smiled as Ephram took her in his arms, holding her. Then she chuckled, touching the couch, "especially this thing right here….Wow…"  
The two walked into the kitchen, Ephram walking behind. They all sat down to the table and ate lunch together, catching up on how things have been. Delia couldn't stop talking about her boyfriend and how things have been going. How she has been tumor free for a whole year and how her best friend, Arnie, is doing.  
Ephram chuckled, "Madison, you never met Arnie, but he was a cute kid. I think one time when Dee was 10, I think, he let her wrap him up in toilet paper."  
Delia started laughing, "I remember that!"  
"He also helped you get in trouble, Delia, remember" Andy said, smiling, "he helped you sneak away from your class on your class trip to the museum and you ended up getting caught. I think you both got in trouble for that one."  
Madison laughed, "that definitely sounds like something you would have done."


	13. an old friend

The next day before Ephram and Madison left to go back to school, Amy stopped by the house. Madison was in the kitchen making cookies with Delia when the doorbell rang. Ephram answered it, then stepped outside as to not let anybody know who it was. "hey you" he smiled, looking confused, "long time no see."

"Hey Ephram, Bright told me you were home so I thought I'd stop by."

"You never stop by the campus anymore, you should come see us once in a while! Madison's inside, you should come say hi!"  
The two spoke for a few more minutes then hugged each other before Amy left.  
Ephram didn't look too happy when he went back inside. When he went into the kitchen, the girls were having a blast.  
"Oh, Ephram," Delia said as she threw dough at him, "Amy stopped by yesterday to see if you were home."  
He scratched his head and lowered his eyebrows, "She just stopped by." he sighed and sat down at the table.  
Madison leaned down to Delia, "hold down the fort!" and she went over to sit next to Ephram. "Why do you look so disappointed."  
He pulled on the little patch of hair under his bottom lip and glanced at Delia, "…I'll tell you on our way back to school…"  
Finally, the two got on the road to head back to school around 5:30pm, this time Madison drove back. When they got on the road, Ephram spoke, "…you know how you have some friends from high school who decide not to go to college for what ever reason."  
Madison nodded her head as Ephram continued, "Well…Amy is one of those people…Our senior year everybody thought she was getting better, no more lashing out at anybody, no more lying…none of that…we were like best friends then…" he shook his head "then she started doing drugs…thanks to Tommy crack head…Even after he was sent away, she never changed. She's been living with Laynie for the passed two years. Laynie goes to school…Amy doesn't….I just felt….I feel helpless, you know."

Madison put her hand on the back of his neck to let him know she understood. To get his mind off it, Madison decided to play a game, "Hey, to pass the time, lets play 'I spy', what do you say?"  
Ephram smiled, "you first."

The two played the game and other corny games for the rest of the trip home. Ephram's spirits were lifted. They got back to school close to 8pm and decided to go find Leah and Myka. When Ephram couldn't find Leah, he called her cell phone, "EPHY!" she cried happily into the phone, "come to room 343, we're having a party! No worries, there's no more than seven of us! Bright and Wendell are here!"  
"I'll think about it" and he hung up. "Hey," he said to Madison, "wanna go to a party?"  
"If I said no, what would you do?"  
"Smile and be happy cuz I didn't want to go anyway."  
"If I said yes, what would you do?" she smiled putting her arms around his neck.  
"Smile and head over. As long as I am with you I don't care what we do."

"good answer." she said biting her lip, "but, I do have a long day tomorrow and I'm sure you have work to finish up…so how about we just chill for a couple hours before I have to head home?"  
"sounds good." he smiled and kissed her.  
Finally she had to head home and they walked to her car. Kissing each other deeply before she headed home. Ephram took off his hat as he headed to his room, smiling to himself.


	14. take your meds

The next few days were uneventful, filled with homework and other things that filled up everybody's time. At lunch on Thursday, Ephram and Madison were sitting with Bright, Leah and Myka. Leah actually took her meds, and she wasn't as hyper as normal. Bright jokingly said, "you know that song that goes like, 'you're not much fun since I quit drinkin' or something like that." he laughed, "Leah is reminding me of that, but I made a new version, 'you're not much fun since you took your meds!"

Myka laughed, which made Leah backhand him, hitting him in the chest, which, in turn made everybody else laugh. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up," replied Myka, scooting away from her, "lets all go to the bars tonight."  
Ephram, being the only one under 21 said, "Hello guys, I'm 19." he gave a mock smile, "I don't have an ID."  
Bright chuckled, "oh yeah! Remember three years ago when we got you a fake ID to get you into that bar?"  
Before Ephram could answer, Leah replied excitedly, "well then, why don't we just get you another one?"  
"I don't think so." He looked at Madison, "I ended up in jail…and almost lost Madison. I definitely learned my lesson and I'll stick with doing things legally…thanks anyway."  
He told Leah and Myka the story of how he ended up in jail. How Madison was so disappointed with him that they almost broke up. Love can make you do crazy things, and sometimes its not a good thing.

Saturday afternoon came around and Ephram met Madison at her house to say goodbye. "I'll call you tonight, ok?"  
"I'll miss you!" replied Ephram, helping her with her bags.  
"I'll take care of him" replied Jess jokingly, wrapping her arm around his neck and putting him in a headlock.  
"Don't take care of him too much, Jess! I would like my boyfriend in one piece when I get back!"  
Jess proceeded to gently punch him in the stomach, "oh, he'll be in one piece all right."  
"_Madison!_" cried Ephram trying to get free, "oh, that's it, you asked for it!" he said as he fell backwards into the snow and pulled Jess with him. His hat fell off as he got free and jumped up laughing, "see, look what you made me do!" When Jess got up, she put on his hat, Ephram hid behind Madison, making her his human shield, "Okay children!" she said, putting up her hands to stop them, "I have to go, now be good!" She turned towards Ephram and kissed him softly, "I'll see you soon, sweetie." then turned towards Jess who was brushing the snow off her pants, "don't do anything I wouldn't do! Bye guys!" and she got into her car and headed off to Denver for the next few days. As the two walked towards the house, Ephram stole his hat back then Jess jumped on Ephram's back, "ride 'em cowboy! Yee-haw!" They talked and joked for an hour before Ephram headed back to school.

Monday evening came around and Ephram was talking on the phone with his sister about the week's events and how everything was going. While he was talking to her, he had another call and told her to hang on. On the other line was Madison and she didn't sound very happy so he told his sister he would call her later.  
"Madison, you don't sound like yourself. Is anything wrong?" asked Ephram concerned, shifting the hat on his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday or Sunday." Before he knew it, Madison was in tears, "Everything has been so hectic, we lost a couple clients, one of the other people I work with got fired! We have a new person working for us, but its like, all he does is mess things up and I get shit for it!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Its so stressful, it's never been this stressful and I'm just so frustrated right now I can't help but freak out and cry!" 

Ephram felt so helpless, he hated it when Madison was unhappy, especially when he couldn't do anything to cheer her up. They stayed on the phone together for most of the night, Ephram only hung up when he was sure Madison was just a little bit happier than when she first called. "I'll see you tomorrow," Madison said before she hung up for the night. Ephram smiled, he couldn't wait to see her, he missed her the passed three days. Tuesday morning Ephram went to go visit Leah in the cafeteria. Leah looked at him happily, "Ephy, where's yer hat!? Are you sick!? I think this is the first time I have ever seen you without your hat!" She laughed, "call the president, call the press!! This is definitely newspaper material!"

"I think you mean, hold the presses. Glad to see you not taking your meds, Leah." Ephram said jokingly.  
"Yeah, well, Bright was right. I'm not as much fun when I'm on them! I'm only taking them when I have midterms or finals. Hey, since they have completely different affects on folks who don't have ADHD, then if you ever wanted to stay up for 24 hours then feel free to hit me up!" She winked as Ephram smiled.  
"I don't see that happening, Leah, but thanks anyway."


	15. love somebody like you

Finally Ephram made his way over to Madison's place, since she'd be home shortly. He wanted to surprise her and he thinks he was on the right track. Jess was working the night shift tonight so she wouldn't be home. Not too long afterwards, Madison's car pulled into the driveway and Ephram made his way into the other room and put a CD he made into the stereo and played it softly. Before Madison unlocked the door to get inside, she called Ephram, thinking he'd be at school. Ephram's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"  
She sounded tired, still not herself, "Hey you, I just got home." She stepped inside and when she put down her bags and turned on the lights, she gasped! Wherever she looked were vases of pink roses, and in the background was a song playing by Keith Urban, "_somebody like you_"; 

_….I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_

And Im letting go of all of my lonely yesterdays…..

I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

I wanna feel the sunshine, shining down on me and you

When you put your arms around me you let me know theres nothing in this world that I cant do

…..I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you……"

"Oh my god! Ephram, are you here?!"  
"Only if you like what you see! If you don't, then no. But if you do, then I'm around the corner" and he peered his head around the corner, smiling as he saw Madison staring around the room with her hand covering her mouth. When she saw him peering around the corner, she started laughing and tears of surprise and joy fell down her face, "oh my god, Ephram!" was all she could say, hanging up the phone.  
He made his way to her, putting his arms around her waist, "what do you think?"

She bit her lip, "are you kidding? I love it! I love you!"  
"Dance with me" he said softly, putting his forehead against hers.  
"This is such a nice surprise!" She kissed him softly on the lips and they held each other as they danced.  
"I love you, Madison and I hate it when ever you're unhappy."  
"This means a lot Ephram, thank you."

After a few minutes, after the song "_I just called, to say, I love you_" ended, Madison whispered, "you know," she smiled, biting her lip, "my roommate is working all night tonight…"  
Ephram half smiled, "is that an invitation?"  
Madison raised her eyebrows, pulling on his shirt and leading him to her bedroom where, there were just a few more vases of pink roses and pink petals on the bed and lit candles on the dressers and nightstand. She looked at him, "you planned this!"

Ephram winked then kissed her deeply. 

They shed their shirts then eagerly worked at each other's belts as they made their way onto the bed and under the covers. Ephram slid on top of Madison, first lifting up her undershirt, kissing her stomach, working his way up to her neck, then her lips where he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan of satisfaction, she wanted him, every inch of him. Finally he entered her slowly, letting her get used to him again. She gasped, getting used to him again. Their bodies in tune with each other, moving together as one. Ephram whispered breathlessly, "are you okay?"  
Madison closed her eyes in ecstasy and breathlessly replied, "oh-god, Eph-…aaahh…don't. stop." Ephram moving faster, their bodies glistening with sweat. Finally the come together and Ephram collapsed and fell beside Madison, his arms around her, holding her. She raised her eyebrows, then lowered them in one motion, smiling she says, "that was wonderful, Ephram." She touched his face, "I love you."  
Ephram kissed her softly, "You deserve the world."

They held each other for most of the night before Ephram figured it was time to leave since he had class in a few hours. He whispered, still holding Madison, "Its 2am…I really should get going or else I wont want to leave you!" He kissed her, "I don't want to leave you, but I have a long day tomorrow!"  
"Thank you again, Ephram, for such an incredible night!"  
He leaned over and kissed her slowly, "I love you."  
"Bye sweetie."  
Ephram left, and was smiling throughout the day, nothing could get him down. 


	16. Delia comes to visit

(A/N; Thanks everybody for the support, it means a lot! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I havent had too many ideas coming to me! Oh also, I changed it so the people who are not signed up with ff.net, can write me a note about the story as well! Keep the review coming and if you want me to try a different story line then definitely let me know! THANK YOU!)

~~~

During lunch on Thursday, Ephram told everybody, "Dee's staying with me this weekend."

Leah happily replied, "I love that kid!"

"Hey Brown," Myka said, "where's your girl today?"

Ephram smiled, thinking of Madison. "She had to work."  
Leah jumped around in her seat, "you are such a sweetheart, Ephy! She told me that you sent flowers to her work yesterday! I mean, flowers for no reason!"  
"Well guys, I have to go practice." Ephram said as he got up from the table to head to one of the music rooms. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Just as he left, Madison made her way to the table. Leah looked confused, "Madison? I thought Ephy said you had to work?"  
"Oh I do. But I have an hour break so I figured I'd come see him." she smiled.

"Check in one of the music rooms, he's practicing." replied Bright, chewing his food.  
They talked for a little while longer before Madison went to find Ephram.

When she made it to the music room, she saw Ephram playing the piano. She stood there, watching him. He was playing a piece that seemed difficult, he kept messing up. He took a deep breath, taking off his hat. His back was turned so he wouldn't have known if anybody was there or not. Madison quietly made her way up behind him, then when he messed up again, she blew in his ear, which made him jump, hitting his knee on the piano, "aw shit!" he whispered out of pain as he turned around. Madison was smiling, biting her lip, "hey you."  
"Heeeey! Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked, still rubbing his knee.  
"I had an hour so I figured I'd come see you." She kissed him, then sat next to him on the piano bench.  
"You work 20 minutes away…you probably stopped by to talk with Leah and now you probably only have about 5 minutes left!" he smiled  
"Walk me back to my car then" she said, pulling him up from the bench then taking his arm as they started walking. Ephram said, "Oh, guess what. Delia is coming to stay this weekend, so that should be cool."  
They got to her car, a silver Mazda Protégé. Madison grabbed his face in her hands then planted a wet kiss on his lips, then grinning, said, "I _love _you!"

Ephram laughed as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her in a hug. He kissed her passionately, pressing his body to hers. When they broke away, Madison touched his face and smiled.  
"Madison, I absolutely love everything about you!" he said, putting his forehead against hers, "you are my soul."  
She kissed him softly, smiling, "You make me feel so good, Ephram. You still take my breath away."

Friday night came around and Delia hung out with Leah in the cafeteria until 9:30pm when Ephram and Madison showed up after their classes. Delia saw Ephram and ran towards him, jumping on him, making him swing her around. When she was put down, she hugged Madison. 


	17. a day at the movies

The three of them headed to Madison's car. When they got there, Delia took Madison aside so Ephram couldn't hear her. She whispered, "Dad says we should tell Ephram on Sunday…"

Madison tilted her head, "are you sure?"  
"He says he wants Ephram to be ready for bad news than be blindsided, you know. I mean, I feel fine and it's a good chance the tumor is benign, but the doctors don't want to take that chance."

Ephram got impatient, "quit with the girl talk please!" he smiled as they walked back to him, "Dee, I'm so glad you're _here_!"   
She raised her eyebrows, "me too!" She hugged Madison goodbye, "see you tomorrow night!" she said excitedly.

Madison turned towards Ephram and hugged him, at the same time, thinking about how he'll take the news when they tell him on Sunday. Ephram kissed her sweetly before she left.

Saturday night came around and Ephram and Delia were having a great day. They hung out with Leah for a while then headed to the theaters. "I'm so glad you broke up with that girl you dated!" she said while skipping towards the door.  
"Yeah, me too." smiled Ephram, opening the front door.  
The two of them were laughing and joking and when they were waiting in line to get some snacks, Ephram noticed somebody who looked familiar walking in the door, "aw shit!" he cried softly, "hide me!" he pulled his sister in front of him.

"I'm 5'1" Ephram!" she laughed looking around confused, "oh, I see" she said as Ephram's ex girlfriend came into view. "I'm still 5'1" Eph…Its not going to happen."  
"Fine, lets forget the candy and make our way to '_Cody Banks 3'_! I cant believe you want to see this movie! The first one was okay, but its starting to get redundant, kinda like Terminator 8..."

"funny. Oh, lets sit there!" Delia whispered loudly, making their way to the empty seats.  
Finally the movie ended and Ephram was bored out of his mind as they made their way to his car to head to Madison's place. He thought he was in the clear but as they got out of the theater, his ex girlfriend yelled to him, "Hey Brown, is that your new girlfriend."  
Delia turned around, "his sister you nimrod! You know, I'm surprised you made it through school as far as you had! I'm certainly amazed they didn't kick you out sooner." She chuckled as she saw his ex girlfriend being held back by one of her friends.

"I dropped out!"  
"oh, even better! An even bigger loser than I thought!" Delia continued laughing, Ephram trying to stop her from even talking to her by whispering, "Dee! Shut up please!"

"Brown, I want to talk to you!"  
Ephram unlocked his car door then looked at her, "no thanks…I'm all set."

"God, you're such an ass!"  
Delia yelled back before getting into Ephram's car, "Well, you're a bitch so I guess it works out then, huh."  
Ephram's face turned red and his mouth dropped, "get in the car!" he yelled

Before anybody could make any more snide remarks, he squealed his tires and headed out of the parking lot quickly. "Why do you do that, Delia!"  
Delia couldn't answer, she was too busy laughing. Finally they got to Madison's house around 8:30 and she was waiting for them with pizza. Delia was in a great mood and told Madison everything that happened as Ephram sat sulking, slouching into the couch. "Well, I can see why he'd be upset, sweetie. All he wanted to do was get out of there." She sat next to Ephram and cuddled up to him, making him stop sulking as she planted kisses on his cheek. The three of them ate pizza and talked and joked around and played some board games until all hours of the night before Ephram and Delia figured it was time to get her back to the dorm so she could go to bed.


	18. bad news?

Sunday afternoon came and Madison came over to visit. She knew Delia was going to tell Ephram about the possibility of her tumor having returned and she wanted to be there. They were in Ephram's room when Delia brought up the past, "Hey, remember when I got sick?"

"Do you really have to bring that up again, Dee? Unless you want me to freak out and cry, I suggest you just drop it." He didn't look up from the book he was reading. Delia took the book and closed it, looking at Madison then back to Ephram, "…I have something to tell you…"

Ephram's smile faded as he looked from Delia to Madison then to Delia again, "Dee, you're scaring me…" he swallowed hard. "Tell me now or else I'm going to have a nervous breakdown."  
"I went to the doctors on Friday to have some tests done…They think the tumor is back."  
Ephram became surprised as his mouth was open, not sure how to take this news.

"It very well could just be a cyst or something, a benign tumor even, but…but they aren't taking any chances…"  
Ephram's eyes filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away, "why are you telling me this?" He looked from Madison to Delia again. A look of helplessness came over him, which made Madison sit next to him and put her arms around him.  
"It would be better to tell you and prepare you now then to blindside you tomorrow if the news is bad."

Ephram rubbed his face, then pulled on the little patch of hair under his bottom lip, not sure what to say, "…I thought you were better? I mean, you've…um…you've been fine for over a year!" he said slowly as Delia made her way over to him. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, "this is like my worst nightmare coming true…again…You were so close to dying last time, Dee…I cant go through that again!" Madison rubbed his back slowly as he continued talking, "you two are my life…" he paused, looking down at the floor, trying to regain composure.  
Delia whispered, "its okay to be upset."  
Ephram looked up, wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve, "no its not! I'm supposed to be the tough one!" thoughts and memories of the past came flooding back to him and he grew even more upset, throwing his hands over his face as he bent forward with his elbows on his knees. The three of them talked about the possibilities for an hour or so, also trying to get Ephram a little happier.   
After a while, Madison asked, "do you want me to stay tonight?"  
Ephram blinked, trying not to tear up again. His voice quivered, "I'd like that." Madison wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him.  
"When are you going to know the results?" he asked slowly as his face was buried in Madison's neck.  
"I will call them tomorrow morning."  
Ephram looked at his sister, wiping a tear from his face again, "how can you be all nonchalant about this…I mean…" he took a deep breath, "Not only am I afraid of losing you…but I'm afraid of pushing away the people I love. I'm starting to even freak out now" he looked at Madison with sad eyes.

She tilted her head, trying to smile, not saying anything.   
That night he couldn't go to sleep. Delia was fast asleep in Bright's bed since he wasn't coming home tonight and Madison was sleeping with Ephram. He turned on the light and sat on the edge of the bed where Delia was sleeping. Madison woke up, Ephram saw her so he wiped a tear from his face and kissed his sister's cheek before making his way to Madison. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, taking hold of his hand. He took a deep breath, "ugghh." he sort of laughed, "I'm such a mess right now, I cant go to class tomorrow!"  
"I'm here for you, Ephram, you know that."  
Ephram's eyes filled with tears and he lowered his head. Madison wrapped her arms around him, holding him, combing her fingers thru his hair.  
"I am so scared right now…" He looked at Madison, "I don't know how I'd handle this if you weren't here…My sister may be dying…again, and I cant do shit about it!"

"Sweetie, don't think about that right now." Madison pursed her lips, "you have to be strong for Delia."  
"I love her so much." 

Madison turned out the light and they laid back on the bed. He fell asleep in her arms, thinking about his sister.


	19. it hurts so much

Ephram was woken up by his alarm clock's radio. The song was one that Delia dedicated to him when she got so sick she thought she was going to die; "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw. Instead of turning it off, he hit the snooze button, then got up to get ready for class. Madison and Delia were awake, talking softly as Ephram got ready for class. He was still upset, banging things around. Just as the radio came back on;

__

Remember me when you're out walking. 

When snow falls high outside your door. 

Late at night when you're not sleeping, 

And moonlight falls across your floor... 

And I can't hurt you anymore. 

Please Remember me.

He broke down, crying angry tears, clenching the back of his computer chair and gripping really hard, "uuggh!!!" then pushed everything off his desk in one instant sweeping motion which made a large crashing sound. He threw his cell phone across the room. It hit the wall and broke into pieces, "This _isnt _happening!" he cried, hitting the wall, then collapsing on the floor, still crying. Delia and Madison quickly made their way over to him, tears in Delia's eyes, "Ephram, you're scaring me!"  
His voice quivering as his face was in hidden in his hands, "I cant lose you! Ever since Mom died, you're all I have…I cant deal with this--" his voice faded. Madison pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. He tried to pull away but she held tight, whispering, "Let it out, Ephram, its okay to cry!"  
He stopped struggling then wrapped his arms around her and just let all his emotions go. Madison held him, comforting him as he cried into her shoulder.  
A few minutes later, Delia asked, "are you going to class?" she nodded her head, "I think you should. It'll get your mind off things."  
Ephram wiped the tears from his face, "I don't think I'll make it through the day…"  
"How about you just go to your first two classes, then afterwards we will call for the results, okay?"  
He looked at Madison, his eyes still filled with tears, "aren't you supposed to work today?"

She pursed her lips and smiled, wiping a tear from his face, "I called out. This is more important."  
Ephram covered his face with his hands, he was so emotional, "why am I such a wreck! You haven't even gotten the results yet! Uggghhhhh!" and he kicked some things away from him.

Madison kissed his forehead, then helped up so he could finish getting ready for class. Ten minutes later he reluctantly left t, not as emotional or upset as he was when he first woke up, "I'll see you at noon…"

In order to get through the day, Ephram disconnected himself from everything; he didn't even stop to visit Leah. He stayed for the entirety of his first class, but felt as if his heart was going to break, so he just talked to the professor and got the homework and handouts then made his way back to his room. When he got there, Delia and Madison were playing checkers, "hey you!" Madison said, looking up from the game.

Ephram collapsed on his bed, just wanting to sleep this nightmare away…or wake up out of this nightmare. Either way, he didn't want to hurt anymore.

After a while he softly said, "you know…the last time you got sick…I couldn't handle it, I didn't want to deal with it so I pushed everybody I cared about away. I shut everybody out…"  
Madison made her way to him, sitting on the bed next to him, holding his hand. Tears formed in his eyes again, "I…am so…scared right now." he looked at Madison, "I'm so afraid I'll shut you out like I did last time. It broke my heart, but, in my mind it was the only way I could deal with it."  
She tilted her head and pursed her lips, "I'm not going anywhere Ephram."  
Ephram wiped the tears from his face, "I'm just so afraid of losing either of you." his voice quivered.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Delia answered the phone, "hello?"  
It was Andy, he called the doctor earlier that morning to get the results then called Delia to tell her the news. Tears filled her eyes as she handed the phone to Ephram.

"Hello?" he said, looking confused.

"I tried your cell phone, but I didn't get thru." Andy said indifferently. "You're such a strong young man, Ephram…stay that way."  
"Dad!" cried Ephram, trying to hold back his tears.

"Delia's results came back, and………"


	20. want a beer?

Ephram fell back on his bed, dropping the phone then covering his face in his hands, "oh dear god!" and he started crying again.

Delia jumped up, "Ephram, why are you crying! The results are negative, I'm not sick!"

Ephram's voice was muffled, "these are tears of jubilance, Dee!" and he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him in a hug, "I love you so much! Don't ever scare me like that again!" 

Madison hung up the phone then joined them in the hug.  
Ephram said, "I'm so emotional right now, I feel like such a girl!"

Delia hit him, "I'll make you feel like a girl!" 

"Ok Ephram, you can let go of me now!" She laughed trying to get out of the hug.

Just as everybody was playfully beating up on Ephram, Bright walked into the room and saw the girls, not recognizing Delia at first, "Oooh, an orgy!"

Then he recognized Delia and in the same instant felt like crawling under a rock, "Oh, I mean….study group?" he smiled a painful I-wish-I-never-said-that smile.

Ephram laughed, sitting up, wiping away the tears from his face.

"What's up Ephram?" he asked

Ephram pulled his sister to him, "my life."  
"Oh, inside joke…." he jokingly pouted, "does it have anything to do with Delia being sick?"

"How'd you know about that?!"

"Hello, Dr. B. lives in Everwood…my parents live in Everwood…My sister lives in Everwood and she cant keep secrets, we all know this by now!"

Delia pushed him playfully, "Well, I'm not sick, the results came back and I'm healthy!"

"Well that's awesome, squirt!" he made his way over to the little fridge by his desk, "want a beer?" he asked Delia with a wink.

"I'd love one!" she happily said

Ephram scrunched up his face, but before he could say anything, Bright said, "Root Beer, that is!" and he threw a can to Delia.

Delia jumped on Ephram's bed, "So dad is coming to pick me up in a few hours. What shall we do for the rest of the time?" She looked at Ephram who looked like he wanted to hug her again, "Don't hug me!" she yelled, jumping away from him, "I've had enough of your bear hugs! Madison, hug Madison!"

Madison pulled Ephram to her by his neck then embraced him in a hug, whispering, "I love you."

They embraced for a long time, Ephram's arms wrapped around her.

"Ok!" Bright said, "Break up the love fest please, I need to study!"

Delia picked up the pieces to Ephram's cell phone, "So, what do we do about this?"

Ephram half grinned, "tell the company it got run over by a car? Maybe they'll give me a new one for free."

The three of them walked outside, talked and joked for the remaining couple of hours before Andy came to pick up Delia.  
"I love you, kid" he said, hugging her.

"I know you do." she pulled away from the hug then hugged Madison, "see you soon!"

Madison smiled. Then when Delia drove away with her father, Madison took Ephram's arm and they walked to the cafeteria together, "I can see how much you love your sister. She means so much to you."  
Ephram put his arm around Madison's shoulders, "I love other things too, you know."  
Madison smiled, putting her head against his, "like what?"  
Ephram stopped, and pulled her close to him, "haven't you heard? I'm head over heals for this girl named Madison. She has my heart."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "you know…I have heard about this Madison, girl, and she's a pretty cool chick." She bit her lip.

Ephram put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I love you so much."  
Madison kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood there, kissing deeply. They broke away, Ephram touching her face softly before making their way to the cafeteria to meet Leah and Myka for lunch.


	21. dazed and confused

Later that evening, they decided to go to Madison's place to watch a movie or two with Jess. First they put on some music and each helped make dinner. Everything was going so well, Ephram felt so content, his life was better than ever. Finally, they decided to cozy up on the couch, dimming the lights and watching one of the movies Jess had rented for the evening. "I'm gonna make some popcorn, anybody want anything?"  
"No, thanks anyway though!" Ephram replied as he made himself comfortable, half laying, on the couch.

Later, Ephram found himself in one of the lounges at school with Leah, Myka and Madison, all laughing and joking at stupid events that have happened throughout the week. All of a sudden, Madison said, "You know, I never really liked that hat of yours, Ephram. I don't know why you even wear it."

"What?!" he said in surprise, "I thought you liked it?! Are you kidding?"  
A look of indifference came over her, "do I look like I'm kidding, Ephram?"

Leah interrupted, "uuhhmm, kay…Looks like Myka and I will see you two later" and she grabbed Myka by the arm and they both quickly left the heated discussion.

"Okay," Ephram said, taking off the hat, "I wont wear it, if it means that much to you."

Madison lowered her eyebrows, "that's just the thing, Ephram!" she stood up and pushed him, "you're so goddamn submissive, I hate it! I cant be with somebody who doesn't like a good argument!"  
Ephram's jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure what to say.

"And while I'm on the issue of things that bother me; for one thing, I don't like your friends, they hang around too much. Its like, they're too clingy or something."

Ephram was flabbergasted, he stood up, his mouth still open, then he replied, "Madison, I love you, why are you being this way?!"

"Oh my god, how can you be so naïve?" she flung her hair behind her shoulder, "you think 'I love you' is going to fix everything when in reality, it does nothing. Its kinda like the phrase, 'I'm sorry', that doesn't do shit either." She turned to walk away.  
"Madison!?" Ephram snapped, grabbing her arm "what's wrong!?"

"Ephram, don't!" she snapped back, pulling away from him, "Oh, just so you know, I'm leaving to go back to New York next week."  
"Is that the reason you're being mean?" he was still in shock, nothing was making sense.

"No Ephram." tears formed in her eyes, "I never loved you" and she walked briskly away, leaving Ephram behind.

"_Ephram!_" said a familiar voice.   
A confused Ephram looked around but saw nobody, he started to panic so he ran after Madison who disappeared around a corner, "Madison, wait! I love you!" He thought to himself, "oh my god, this cant be happening!"  
"_Ephram!"_ came the familiar voice again, this time a little louder.

He caught up to Madison, grabbed her arm to make her stop running, "Madison, please talk to me, we can work this thing out!" he cried

All of a sudden Jess showed up and pushed him away from Madison, "You're incoherent, wake up, Ephram!"

Everything was becoming blurry, he was becoming disoriented!  
"_Ephram_! Wake _UUUP!" _yelled the voice again, this time Ephram woke up with a start. He looked around and he was on the couch in Madison's place and Jess was shaking him to wake up, laughing. Madison was sitting next to him, smiling amusingly as Ephram came to. She smiled at him when he recognized her, "you were dreaming, sweetie." and she bit her lower lip, trying to hide her smile.

His mouth was open and his eyes were wide, he leaned in to hug Madison, "oh my god, don't ever leave me again!"

"I wasn't planning on it." she said amused, hugging him back

"so you're not moving to New York?"

Jess laughed, "she's not going anywhere, man! Now what was up with that dream!"

A little bit confused, Ephram told them how he was dreaming about Madison breaking up with him and telling him she was moving back to New York.

Jess continued laughing, "yeah, that was definitely just a dream!"  
Ephram scrunched his face and looked at Madison, "you like my friends, right?"  
Amused, Madison replied, "I love your friends, Ephram." she kissed him before Jess started the movie again. This time they watched it with the lights on, so Ephram wouldn't fall asleep. Ephram decided to lay sideways on the couch, Madison behind him, with her head on his neck and an hand on his chest. He reached for her hand and they lay like that for the rest of the movie, just cuddling.


	22. just a little tired

After the movie, and a couple hours of talking, Jess decided to go to bed. Not too long afterwards, Ephram declared, rubbing his eyes, "I am _so _tired right now."  
Madison tilted her head, "no wonder, Ephram, you hadn't gotten any sleep in the passed two days. I noticed you dozed off a couple other times and you barely spoke when we talked afterwards with Jess."  
Ephram yawned slowly, then stood up, "I'll see you later, I'm gonna head back to my dorm."

Madison stood up and pulled on his shirt, "Sweetie…its almost 2am and you don't seem like you'll make it to your car." She pulled him close, "why don't you stay here tonight?"  
"If I wasn't so tired, I would definitely take advantage of that." he smiled wearily.

She smiled, leaning to him, "well then, guess I'll just have to take advantage of you then, wont I?" She kissed him slowly, pulling off his shirt, rubbing his chest before leading him to the bedroom.

Ephram lay on his stomach on Madison's bed and she climbed on top of him to massage his back. After a while, Ephram turned over and sat up, leaning back on his elbows. He tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Madison asked, brushing her fingers through his hair slowly.

Ephram simply whispered, "you…"

Madison took her fingers and placed them under Ephram's chin and kissed him sweetly.

"you mean the world to me, Madison…You inspire me to want to be more than I am…I love you so much." They kissed slowly, Ephram's hands on Madison's waist as he lay back on the bed, Madison laying on him, kissing him. Afterwards she slid off him, laying next to him, her arm around his midsection then whispered, "I love you, Ephram."

They fell asleep in each other's arms

The next morning, Ephram woke up to Madison planting little kisses all over his face. The sun was shining and flooding into the room, it was very early.

"Rrrrhhrrrr" Ephram mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to focus.

Madison laughed, "are you growling at me?!"

He opened one eye, "maybe." then closed his eyes tight and smiled widely as he stretched his arms.  
Madison pulled his arm so he slid out of bed and onto the floor. She tried not to laugh.

"not funny!" Ephram smiled as he laid there.

"I have to leave for work in an hour, sweetie, so get your ass up so I can ogle you over breakfast before I go!"

Ephram held out his hands, a hint for Madison to help him up.

Jess met them at the table, but only for a minute or two before she headed out for the day.

"You know," Ephram said, "I've never seen this hour of the morning. Its rather new to me." he smiled as Madison looked at him.

"Welcome to my world, sweetie."

Finally the two got ready to leave and go their separate ways for the day. They walked arm in arm outside.

"I'll call you tonight" Madison said as she kissed him, "say hi to Leah for me."

Ephram pulled her in for a hug and they embraced, he whispering sweet nothings into her ear before they broke away, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled, "count on it." and they went their separate ways for the day.  



	23. author's note

(Author's note; I am starting to write a new fanfic story set 3 more years in the future, where Ephram and Madison will have been married for a year and they live in New York. Ephram is going to school now at Julliard on a full scholarship and Madison working full time at her old job. I will still be writing this fanfic here, and it will tie into the one I plan on writing. Here is a piece between this story and that story, So you'll know how they get to where they are now)

~~Flash-Back/Future scene~~

A senior in college, Ephram Brown makes a decision that could change his life forever. Julliard has enrolled him for the following semester after he graduates this semester and they have promised him a job with the Mandolin Orchestra. He was planning on moving to New York in July but was very nervous as to how he would tell Madison. One night,

While eating in a fancy, yet romantic restaurant, Ephram and Madison sat across from each other, eating and talking.

"Ephram, what's wrong with you?" asked Madison as she put her utensils down and smiled, "you've been acting so odd for the passed few days. You look like you're gonna fall over and die."  
Ephram barely looked up, "Well, if it makes you feel any better…I feel as if I'm going to hurl." He took a deep breath then looked at Madison who was tilting her head with an inquisitive look.  
Ephram said, "You know how Julliard has sought me out for over a couple years now, right?"

Madison nodded, still inquisitive.

"Well…" he swallowed hard, "you know how we've been together for two years now…" he started breathing heavy, wiping his forehead, "I've been thinking that we could use a change…"  
A smile slowly crept over Madison's face, "Ephram…did you bring me here to break up with me?"  
He exhaled quickly, "no! Oh my god, no! " and his eyes became wide, "let me just finish what I have to say before I hyperventilate!" He nodded towards the maestro, then not too long after, "breathless" could be heard softly in the background.

Madison looked around confused, then gave him an amused look as if to say, 'go on'.

"You are my world, Madison, you know that…I'm, um…moving to New York in July and…" he stood up and made his way over to her then got on one knee, "I want you to come with me. I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life…Madison Kellner…Will you marry me?" and he extended his hand with an opened box with a ring in it. Madison covered her face, she was smiling ear to ear and tears formed in her eyes. All she could do was grab his neck and pull him to her in a hug, "Oh my god, Ephram! Yes, of course I'll marry you."

~~End Flash-back/Future scene/story~~

(Author's note; now, when I start the new fanfic, they will have been married for a year and living in New York…Hopefully it comes out as well as I am hoping. Tell me what you think of this 'lead in' if you will…..THANKS!!!  



	24. whats the point

The following week, everybody was studying and getting ready for the final exams. Ephram didn't have too many, all he had to do in one of his classes was play a piece by Beethoven. However, in his history class he had to study about 100 vocab words and about 20 war dates. "History is so dumb!" He declared while sitting in the lounge with Leah and Madison. Leah chuckled, "well, Ephy, if you had taken the time to study in the past then you wouldn't be as far behind as you are now."

Ephram rolled his eyes, "History has nothing to do with my frikken major! Kinda like math, there's no point in solving frikken radical expressions! See, if I just went to Julliard then I wouldn't have to take any of this 'core requirement shit'." Madison could tell he was getting stressed out, "sweetie, let Jess and I help you study the vocab, she helps me all the time."  
Ephram thought for a moment, "…either of you wont mind?"

Madison leaned towards him and kissed him, "don't be silly. I only have 3 classes and Jess gets out of work everyday around 4pm."

Ephram smiled, "that'd mean you'd have to spend even more time with me."  
She wrapped an arm around his neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Shouldn't you be practicing now, Ephy?" Leah said teasingly.

"why yes, Leah…" Ephram replied smiling, "thanks for ruining our moment."  
A toothy grin came over Leah's face and she shifted herself in her chair, giving Ephram the 'A-OK' sign with her hand.

Ephram kissed Madison goodbye and made his way to the music room to practice for his final project. When he got to the room, Wendell was roaming around with one of his stoner buddies.

"Wendell?" asked a confused Ephram, "what the hell, are you lost?"

"shit-head over here" he said, angrily point to his stoner buddy, "said he made a bong the other day and hid it in here." he gritted his teeth, "it was my science project, I was going to say that it was a great way to water plants."  
Ephram, still confused, decided to ignore his really stoned acquaintance with the sunglasses on in a classroom with no windows. All the while thinking, 'can somebody really pass a bong off as a watering can?' He rolled his eyes at the thought then just sat down at the piano and began practicing.


	25. juvenile studies

Later that evening, Ephram met Madison and Jess at their place so they could help him study for his upcoming history test. When he arrived, Jess ran out and stole the hat off his head and began running around the yard since she knew he would chase after her. She stopped and her back was to him, she stuck out her butt and put her hands out in front of her as far as they'd go, "hut, hut!"  
Ephram laughed, "this is not football, Jess. Don't make me hurt you!"  
Jess' eyes became wide, "if you can take your hat, then we'll go study." she smiled widely. Ephram drew in a deep breath then walked closer to her. He jumped on her back, something she wasn't ready for and her legs gave out and the two fell to the ground. Everybody was laughing, Jess was in hysterics, she lost and hadn't expected what Ephram was going to do. Madison was on the porch, her arms crossed watching in amusement at the two kids. 

As Ephram stood up and took his hat bad, Jess yelled, "you're so _Juvenile_!"  
"me?!?! Oh, that's it" and he jumped on Jess again, pulling his hat over her head and over her face. Then he jumped up, "fine, you win" and he ran towards Madison and hid behind her. Hugging her from behind with his chin on her shoulder. Jess stood up and yanked the hat off her head and threw it towards Ephram, "are you here to play or to study!'

Ephram laughed, "I came to study thanks. When you're ready to help then come on in." and he pulled Madison into the house and shut the door behind them.   
"Funny!" yelled Jess as she opened the door and shut it behind her. "Geeze, lets study already, gah!" She laughed at herself.

The three of them studied for a couple hours before they decided to take a break for the night. Jess made up flashcards for Ephram. She said that it helps when one does the flashing and the other does the guessing. Before he left, he thanked Jess for being such a big help. Madison walked Ephram outside, "you're going to do fine."

Ephram kissed her lips lightly, "thanks for helping me."

"my pleasure sweetie." her hair was waving in the wind, the night air was cold. Ephram rubbed her arms as they talked for a little while longer. He pulled her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear before kissing her goodbye. Madison started laughing. She noticed Jess in the window making funny faces at them, smushing her face against the glass and blowing on it. Ephram couldn't help but laugh. He picked up his hat, since it was still on the porch, and he threw it at the window, making Jess flinch. She flipped him off with a mock smile then disappeared into the house.  
"You bring the kid out in her" Madison said jokingly.  
Ephram put his arms around her waist. She tilted her head and smiled, "I have a gig next week, you should come."  
"Count on it. Are you promoting anybody too?"

Her eyes beamed, "yeah! I think they are a pretty promising band. I cant wait to see what's in store for them."  
"Well, with you behind them, they'll go far."

"oh, thank you!" Madison kissed him, then she involuntarily shivered. 

"You should go inside." Ephram said as he rubbed her back. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly before heading to his car.  



	26. a little bowling action

The next few days were stressful for everybody who had exams. Leah was taking her meds so she could be more focused, but as Bright has said, 'not as much fun to hang around with'. However, Bright decided to take Leah up on her offer and took two of her pills so it could help him study, each whole pill lasted close to 24 hours; two day cram session if you would. He was bouncing off the walls and Ephram had to stay at Madison's place for those two days since Bright didn't sleep at all! At one point, he threw a 'cramming party' where several people went to his room and they put on some music all the while, Bright singing karaoke about the questions and answers to the things he was studying. Of all people, Wendell was even there, and he was sober! When they took a break, Bright asked, "what's the point of decaf coffee? I mean, people drink it for the caffeine, right? It tastes like shit anyway so why would they subject themselves to that sort of thing if they get no benefit from it?!"

Everybody laughed since they knew that he didn't necessarily want an answer, he was just talking to hear himself talk. Wendell decided to put in his J-Kwon CD in the karaoke machine and sang along to it, "…_She smokin my stuff sayin she aint havin fun, Chick give it back now you don't get none. Everybody in the club getting tipsy. Everybody in the club getting tipsy. Now everybody in the club getting tipsy!_"….

Bright joined in even though he only knew the chorus, but was as exuberant as ever anyway.

"So Bright is having a cram session party tonight" Ephram said to Madison as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"why aren't you over there?" she asked, laying her legs across Ephram's lap and leaning against the arm of the couch as they talked, trying to study at the same time.

"Cuz he's still hyped up on drugs thanks to Leah."  
Madison smiled, "So that means you are staying here tonight?"

"If that's okay with you…I mean--"  
"Shut up, Ephram, of course its okay with me, more time to help you study." she absent-mindedly brushed her hand through her hair as she spoke, all the while gazing at Ephram who was tapping his pen on his book.

Finally the exams were upon them and they all seemed to be ready, especially Bright who seemed to be able to recite everything in his sleep. The music class that he and Ephram had together was the hardest one for him since he barely paid much attention anyway. Ephram of course found it pretty easy. Wendell had to thank Bright for the cramming party they had the night before otherwise he would have probably failed. That particular exam lasted over an hour; part of it was listening to music and trying to figure who had written it while the other part was matching certain things to a certain period in time.

Ephram's most difficult exam just so happened to be the history exam even though he studied for several days. He got through it but it wasn't easy. The music classes he had with Madison, they only had one exam, but that too was pretty easy.

Everybody met after exam week outside the campus center. Leah was hyper once again, "I hate medication!! Lets all go do something! Run up a mountain, climb a rock wall or something! I'm about to pop with all this energy in me!" She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands while everybody else discussed how they think their exams went.

"Well hey," Myka said, "why don't we go bowling?" he looked at Leah, "It'll drain some of that energy of yours!"  
Everybody decided on the bowling idea; boys against girls; Jess, Leah and Madison vs. Ephram, Myka and Bright.

"Oooh!" cried Leah, "I get the pink ball!"

"Dude" replied Bright, "that's like, only 8 pounds!"

They each picked a ball then got to their lanes. It was a Thursday afternoon so there weren't too many other people around.

"Hey, who's 'Starving Artist?" asked Bright as Leah was putting in the names.

"That would be our dear ol' buckaroo, Ephy!!!"  
"Cute, Leah" replied Ephram as he sat next to Madison who leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you're going down."

"Okay, so now…who's 'Muffin Pie?" Asked Myka.

Leah just smiled, making Myka figure out that it was him.

"Oh stop with the frikken nicknames, maan!" cried Bright as he figured his name was 'pill popper'.

Finally they began bowling, each person trying to make the other person mess up or foul. Madison and Ephram were good sports though. Whenever they had a good frame, they high-fived and kissed each other. "Don't kiss the enemy!" cried Myka, "we're losing!" he playfully threw a glare in Leah's direction, but she just tossed her head to one side and smiled widely.

After the game, the girls were gloating because they won.

"you didn't win by much!" Bright pouted

"oh, but we still won." Jess pointed out.

They all decided to go to the pizza joint around the corner to get some pizza. They were all talking and joking and eating for quite some time before heading back to campus. "Lets throw a party!" yelled Leah excitedly!  
Madison looked at Ephram, "We can have it at my place"  
"Oh right" replied Myka, "our boy is still underage!  
Ephram rolled his eyes, "yes, Myka, thanks for point that out once again."

Leah put her arm around his shoulder, "Its okay, Eph, its too expensive to go out all the time anyway. Much cheaper to stay in."


	27. some party action

So that was set, everybody decided to go to Madison and Jess' place for the party. They each brought their own alcohol, and Jess had a couple drinking games of her own; shot glass checkers and pass out. Ephram played a game of shot glass checkers with Jess while everybody else played pass out or watched both games while drinking. Ephram has never really drank too much, because in the past he used to drink so much to the point where he'd make a complete fool out of himself. And another reason he doesn't drink much is because a friend of a friend of his died of alcohol poisoning his freshman year in college. The reason he keeps that on his mind is because he was the one playing a drinking game with the friend of a friend. The only person he's ever really told was Bright, nobody else knows why he barely drinks.

After a few hours of partying, a tipsy Madison asked Ephram, who was holding onto the same beer bottle for two hours now, "are you having fun?" she seemed concerned, trying not to act too tipsy.

"Maddi, I'm fine" Ephram smiled as he kissed her cheek before Leah called for her to play a game of shot glass checkers with her. He was having a good time even if he wasn't drinking. He was with his best friends and the love of his life, Madison. He was getting more of a kick out of how drunk Bright and Jess were getting. Jess is the type of person who, when drunk, will make out with any person she finds attractive.

"Lets play Twister!" yelled Jess as she rummaged through the closet for the game.

Before they started playing though, she asked Bright, "Since I think you're attractive, would you mind if I made out with you?" But before she waited for an answer she just grabbed his face and planted a huge wet kiss on his lips making everybody die from laughter. Probably needless to say, they never did play Twister.

Around 2am, everybody passed out in various locations of the house. Myka was in the bathroom, Leah was in the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich in her hand as she slept in the chair with her head on the table. Bright was halfway underneath Jess' bed while Jess was on top of it. Ephram managed to half carry Madison to her bed, but giving her a glass of water before she passed out. He remembered that she had a digital camera somewhere, so he tried looking for it so he could take pictures of everybody, especially Bright who was half under a bed.

The next morning, well, afternoon, everybody woke up tired and achy. The only person who had a hangover was Myka; the toilet was his friend last night.

Ephram was on the computer, downloading the images from the digital camera when everybody migrated to him, "look at the pictures I managed to take" he said.

Bright scratched his head, "who's the retard under the bed?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" Ephram asked smiling

"oh maaan! That always happens!" cried Bright walking away.  
Madison was still very tired so Ephram decided to drive everybody else back to campus so she and Jess could get some sleep since they needed to get some rest since they work tomorrow. Madison went to bed, Ephram followed her and sat on the side to talk to her before he left. Madison asked, "why didn't you drink last night?"  
He smiled, "I did, but not as much as everybody else." he proceeded to tell her the reasons he doesn't drink and when he finished, Madison asked, "why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I knew that if I told you then you wouldn't have had as good a time as you had last night. I didn't want to take that away from you. I don't want you to not drink just because I don't."  
Madison pursed her lips.

Ephram kissed her then said, "get some rest," he smiled before he left the room. He and the rest of the crew made their way back to campus and they made their way back to their rooms to go back to sleep.  



	28. hectic summer days

Summer break finally arrived, but Ephram decided to stay in the dorms since he was taking a couple summer courses. Bright went home to Everwood for the summer and took Wendell along with him. Leah decided to take a couple courses as well even though it was much to Myka's dismay since he wanted to go to Florida or California for part of the summer. 

About a week into the summer, Madison reported to Ephram that she was needed in New York for 2 weeks and that her band was probably going to tour up and down the coasts for a month or so to help promote some bands she was supporting. Ephram didn't like the idea of being away from Madison so long but knew that her music meant the world to her, just like his music meant the world to him. He reluctantly said his goodbyes and said that he'd miss her. He realized he hadn't been with Madison for three summers and this would probably be the fourth even though they were together again.

While Madison was away, Ephram was immersed in his studies. When not at school or studying then he was playing summer concerts with the Boulder Symphony. He was kept busy and Leah was there to support him. A couple times when playing with the symphony, his dad and Delia and Nina and Bright would come down to hear him play. Ephram just couldn't help but wonder what Madison was up to, wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her. Their schedules were so different that they barely had time to call each other at all.

"Yo bro!" yelled Bright one night after a concert when Ephram met everybody in the parking lot, "Madison's band is playing at the concert hall next week!"  
Ephram gritted his teeth.

"You're gonna go, right?!"  
Ephram raised his eyebrows and took in a deep breath, "I cant…"

"did I just hear you correctly? What do you mean you cant?"

"I'm playing the same night." he shook his head, "I cant get out of it, I've already tried. Plus I have exams all day so I wouldn't be able to see her during the day either, and we're talking, exams that last 3 hours!" he kicked the ground, "But I'm sure we'll be able to see each other for an hour before she has to leave." he tried to smile convincingly.

Delia broke in, "Your music didn't put me to sleep this time!"

Ephram laughed, "shut up, squirt!"  
"That was a compliment, dork."

Everybody talked and joked for a little while longer before heading back to Everwood, leaving Ephram to his studies.


	29. heres to you

A few days later when Ephram realized that Madison would be coming into town with her band he decided to call her cell phone. She's been so busy that it wouldn't be a surprise if he got her voicemail. It was around 2am and he figured it would be a good time for a break from studying for his exams. He dialed and it went straight to the voicemail so he said, tiredly exaggerated, "Hey you, what's up…My heart feels as if its in a million pieces without you, I miss you so much! This completely sucks! You're going to be playing at the concert hall the same time I'm playing with the symphony and I cant see you! Anyway, just wanted to hear your voice…even if it was voicemail…love you" and he reluctantly hung up. He hadn't seen her in about 3 weeks and barely spoke to her over the phone in over a week. 

The evening of his concert, Leah wished him luck and told him that she would try to talk to Madison for him.

He was pretty nervous, then again, he was always nervous when it came to concerts during the week since they were the biggest, "She's such an independent person and that's what I love about her, you know." he said as Leah was fixing his bowtie. He chuckled, "it just sucks that I'm not as independent as her."  
"Shut up, Ephy, you're independent in your own way. We all are."  
He took a deep breath after she finished her magic, "Well, I better go. Practice, practice, practice. You know where I am if you need me." 

"In the practice hall, I know" she said before leaving to go stake out Madison.

About 15 minutes before Ephram had to go on stage to join in with the orchestra, he was pacing around the practice hall, breathing deeply trying to calm his nerves. The practice hall was just a few hundred feet from the actual stage, and, with the door shut, nobody could hear music coming from that particular room. Nobody, other than the players of the orchestra, was allowed in the practice hall, but on this particular night, Leah was able to get Madison into the hall for a few minutes to see Ephram.

She was outside the door, "Ephy!" she whispered loudly, "come here!"

He ran towards her, "Leah, what are you doing here?! Nobody's allowed back here!"

Just then Madison came into view just as beautiful as ever.

Ephram lost his breath, "oh my god!" The two eagerly embraced in a hug, he was so happy to see her. Ephram pulled away, his arms still wrapped around her waist, "You're so beautiful."

She kissed sweetly, "I got your voice message…I've missed you so much, Ephram."  
Ephram replied, "I only have 10 minutes before I have to go on…"  
She tilted her head, softly touching his lips with her finger.   
Leah pulled the two into the room as so not to get caught by any staff member of the orchestra, "I feel as if I'm back in high school!" she laughed happily, "sneaking around trying not to get caught!"

The two talked for a few more minutes, kissed and hugged before going their separate ways once again. Just seeing Madison for the several minutes that he had lifted his spirits once again. Even if it was the last time he'd see her in two more weeks. 

He played well during the concert and did well on the exams he had in school. Madison had lifted his spirits and he couldn't wait to see her in two weeks.

Everything for Madison was going quite well also and she was getting a lot done. During the time she was away, she and her band were able to put out a record of their own. The day it came out, two days before Madison was to get home, Ephram and Leah and Jess went out to the local music store to buy the CD. It was doing quite well on the charts and the music store told them that they could barely keep the CD on the shelves. After 7 weeks of being away, Madison finally made her way home and was welcomed by everybody. A surprise party was thrown for her when she arrived home. Even though it all seemed chaotic with all the people and the loud music, it was as if the only thing she saw was Ephram. They eagerly embraced in a hug, they missed each other so much.

"I love you so much" whispered Ephram before they broke away, "you definitely have my heart."

After everybody greeted her and congratulated her on everything she had done in the passed 7 weeks, they all gathered around the table, she sitting on Ephram's lap with an arm over his shoulders as he had his arms around her waist. They kissed each other passionately, not caring who was around. Madison was tired so she kicked everybody out a couple hours later then sat on the couch with Ephram by her side and the two caught up on the 7 weeks that had passed them by. They lay in each other's arms on the couch for the rest of the night just talking. It felt so good to be back together.


	30. end of summer

The end of summer finally came around and a good friend of Leah's was throwing an 'end of summer' party at her sorority house and invited everybody. Ephram and Madison, Leah and Myka, Jess and Bright all went to the party around 8:30pm and were met by bubbly blondes, obviously Leah's friends, welcoming them to their party. The house was filled with loud music, the floor was vibrating from the bass since it was turned up so loud. People were playing beer pong, some people were drinking and watching TV and even more people were dancing to the music. Everybody was having a great time! Madison wasted no time and dragged Ephram to the dance floor. They yelled over the music, talking and joking. Jess and Bright were grinding each other while drinking their booze. Myka had been drinking the whole day so when he got to the party he was just a bit drunk. For some reason Leah had taken her meds so she wasn't drinking, instead she pulled up a stool to watch the people play beer pong. The atmosphere was just so fantastic, it was spilling out from every happy drunk person in every room. All the dancing bodies were glistening with sweat. All the bodies playing beer pong were getting drunker and Leah was just having fun watching all the stupidness going on around her. Myka was in the kitchen with the alcohol, talking to a few other seemingly drunk girls. 

Ephram's body pressed up against Madison's; the two dancing together as if nobody else was in the room. He kissed her neck softly then made his way to her lips and barely touched them with his. She traced his face with her fingers as they teased each other with faint kisses. Strands of her blond hair swinging in her face as the two moved to the music. Ephram gave in and kissed her eagerly with want. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, still pressing his body to hers.

After dancing a little while longer and having a few drinks, Madison went to find Leah so they could go to the bathroom together and chitchat. Ephram went to go find Bright and Jess, the three of them having a great time. Leah and Madison went to find a bathroom in the huge sorority house, and when they opened the door to the upstairs bathroom, they noticed two people making out, Madison, a bit tipsy, chuckled and was about to shut the door until she recognized the guy the girl was making out with. Leah burst out yelling as she saw how sloppy drunk Myka was, making out with some random girl. Leah ran off and all Madison could do was stand there in shock with her jaw on the floor and her hand on the doorknob. All she could say was, "How dare you!" and she ran up to catch up with Leah who just wanted to go home. She brushed passed Ephram who then got a look from a troubled Madison as if to say, 'lets go, now!' who was trying to catch up to Leah to comfort her. Leah had driven so she was trying to unlock her car door but couldn't see the lock because she was crying so much. She dropped the key then started hitting and kicking her car, all the while sobbing. Ephram, Jess and Bright quickly made their way to them. Madison made her way to her, trying to hug her to comfort her as Jess asked, "what happened, what's wrong?!"

Just then, Myka came staggering out of the house with a buddy of his following close behind which made Leah go wild, which angered Madison who tried to calm her down. Leah grabbed her keys then made her way in her car and just sat inside with the doors locked as Myka tried talking to her.

He turned towards Madison, slurring his words, "I am drunk--"  
Madison's eyes became wide and she became angry, "Yeah! Myka! That's _no _excuse!"  
"we 'ad uuh fight" he clambered trying to keep his words together.

Madison threw up her hands, trying to stay calm, her hair flailing as she yelled, "still no excuse, Myka!" Leah got out of the car and started screaming and yelling as she noticed the girl he had kissed was on the front lawn. They started yelling at each other as Madison had to grab and hold onto to Leah so she wouldn't attack the girl all the while Myka was yelling incoherently while Madison was shouting at him while Myka's friend was just as clueless as everybody else around him, trying to calm Myka down.

Bright and Ephram looked at each other anxiously and figured it was time to intervene since this whole mess seemed to just get bigger so they grabbed the girls and got into Leah's car, leaving Myka on the front lawn with his friend.


	31. no you didnt

Everybody sat in a thick, uncomfortable silence, only to be broken by the muffled sobs of Leah who was crying into Madison's shoulder. 

Jess said drunkenly oblivious, "that was a great party!"

Bright finally said softly as they parked the car in the school parking lot, "will somebody please explain what just happened back there?"  
Leah snapped, "Myka ki-kissed an-anoth-her girl! He-he che-cheated on me!"

Ephram replied, "Was it just a kiss? That's not too bad if he just kissed her?"

Madison lowered her eyebrows and her jaw dropped but before she could say anything, Leah broke in, "Just kissed her?!" retorted Leah, "just _kissed _her!? How would you feel if Madison made out with another guy!" but she didn't wait around to hear what anybody had to say, she quickly walked the other way.

Ephram, realizing what he had just said, quickly said, "Madison-"

Gritting her teeth, she raised her hand to stop him from talking, "don't. Just don't" and she nodded her head once then walked away to catch up with Leah.

"Smart move, dummy" chuckled Jess

Ephram sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Great, now she's pissed off at me. Let me take you home."  
"You don't have to"  
"I want to, plus, after what I just said, I will need to talk to Madison when she gets there." he raised his eyebrows. They said goodbye to Bright then headed to his old beat up jalopy and made their way to Jess' and Madison's place.

About 40 minutes later, Madison's car pulled into the driveway and Ephram was waiting for her outside, sitting on the steps. Madison had the look of frustration and anger and it worsened when she saw Ephram standing up to greet her.

He looked at her inquisitively, "can we talk?"

She gritted her teeth, "You are such a jerk, do you know that!"

"I didn't mean to say what I did!" and he gave her a pleading look, "it came out wrong!"  
"uh huh, and Myka was just a _little_ drunk." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Madison that's not fair…" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Put yourself in her place, _Ephram_!" she snapped, "how would you feel if you caught me kissing another guy?!" she put her hand on her forehead to try to calm herself as she breathed deeply.

Ephram said softly, "…he was wasted…"  
"You have got to be kidding me! Being drunk is _no_ excuse, Ephram! None!" her voice was angry. "What would you do if you caught me making out with another guy?" she was trying to make a point, "you wouldn't be like, 'oh, she was just drunk, its okay…no! You'd be pissed off, hurt and angry. Cheating is cheating and there is no way around it…." she shook her head and rolled her eyes, angry at how pissed off she was.

Ephram thought for a moment and realized he was being dense, then replied, "…I'm sorry…"

Madison rubbed her forehead, "I'm not angry at you, Ephram. Its more the situation than anything and you just happened to get in the way with a stupid comment."

He tried to make light of the situation, "I'm really not a jerk…"

Madison involuntarily smiled, "I know you aren't."

Ephram held out his hand, she took it, then he pulled her close to him and jokingly asked, "what would you do if you caught me making out with another girl? Drunk or not?"  
Madison wasn't amused, "I'd beat you to an inch of your life then break up with you," she smiled, "seriously though, I'd break up with you in a heartbeat. I wouldn't be able to trust you again, and I couldn't be with somebody I can't trust."  
Ephram blinked slowly, "I definitely understand. But I could never do that to you anyway," he took her in his arms, "I love you too much…"

"Now aint that just sweet" Madison said jokingly before kissing him sweetly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, Ephram's eyes were still closed, "uh, that was, um, unbelievable…Can you do that again?" Madison gladly obliged and kissed him again, touching his face. When she pulled away, Ephram could still taste her lips; it was a kiss that seemed to linger for some time. Ephram figured he would head back to his place since he had to work tomorrow. He was glad he got to set things straight. The two kissed again before Ephram had to leave, "oh, before I go," he said turning around to look at Madison, "…I had a good time tonight…despite what happened with Leah and Myka."  
She bit her bottom lip, "me too." 

They kissed one more time before Madison said, "now get your sexy ass out of here before I have to take advantage of you!" she pushed him playfully towards his car, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just for the record," he said as he opened his car door, "you can take advantage of me anytime you want." he smiled cleverly, winking at her. When he got in his car, he rolled down the window, "love you…"

Madison tilted her head and placed her hands in her pockets, "love you too." And the two departed for the night.


	32. yet another argument

Not even two days later, Ephram and Madison were arguing again, which wasn't like them, but it was a mixture of a couple things, which sort of irritated Ephram.

Ephram was talking on the phone to Delia and everything he said kept coming out negatively, "I sound like a jealous retard!" he said irritably, "if she's not working or practicing with her band, as she has been for the passed week because of the performance at the campus center in a couple days, then she's over at Leah's, therefore I hardly see her. We didn't see or talk to each other at all yesterday. It's like she has much better things to do than spend time with me. Gah! How bad does that sound?!"

Munching on some cheese, Delia replied, "have you spoken to Madison about this?"

"I brought it up once, briefly."  
"Well, what'd you say?" she asked not too concerned

He took a deep breath, "I told her that I thought she was spending too much time with her band and Leah. Then she got upset and told me that I need to grow up."  
Delia laughed, almost choking on her cheese, "you doofus! You aren't too smooth when it comes to that stuff, are ya! Don't come out and accuse, it always gets you in trouble! Plus, Leah just broke up with her boyfriend, right? She must be very upset, so you need to calm down and just deal with it. Wouldn't you want somebody to be making you feel at least a little bit better if you ended up breaking up with your girlfriend?" Delia thought for a second, "well maybe not, it could just be a girl thing." and she slightly laughed.  
Ephram rolled his eyes, sighing, "that's just what she said. Then she was like, call me when you're done freaking out about this, then she hung up on me. God!" he kicked his bedpost, "I feel like such a frikken jerk!" 

"See, you just need the perspective of a 13 year old. Go talk to her!"

They talked for a little while longer before Ephram decided to hang up and call Madison. 

He got her voicemail, "hey…" he sighed, "Its me…sorry for the way I've been acting." he cleared his throat, "call me back, I think we should talk."

About an hour later, Madison called him back, she had just finished practicing with her band, "God, Eph, you are so difficult sometimes!"

"it's a trait I have, thanks for pointing that out." he snapped sarcastically.

"Stop being that way! Why are you being like that?!" she didn't understand why he was acting the way he was, "meet me at the studio, would you." she said before hanging up.

Ephram rolled his eyes then got his stuff and headed out the door to meet her at the studio of where her band was. He realized, thanks partially to Delia, that he was being a selfish jerk and he needed to apologize. Madison had every right to be upset with him because he wasn't being fair. Hopefully she would listen to him and forgive his stupidity.


	33. unexpected surprise

When he got there, Madison was waiting outside for him, "What's wrong with you?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I hate arguing with you, I feel like such a retard. I mean, I should understand what's going on with Leah, but I don't, maybe I'm just jealous, who knows. Then I barely see you between you working and practicing with your band. I guess you could say I miss spending time with you. Geeze, I'm rambling!" he tossed up his hand out of frustration.  
She couldn't help but shake her head in amusement, trying not to smile, "you are so difficult to plan anything for, you know that!"  
"What do you mean?" he asked softly, looking at the ground, gritting his teeth.

She pulled his arm and dragged him into the studio where her band was set up.

"Sit here" she said pointing to the stool. "This is what we've been practicing for the passed week." she went to the microphone and the band started. This sound was familiar to him, but, it couldn't be…could it? Just as soon as he recognized that it was a faster version of the song he wrote for Madison, she started singing, "_Breath-leeess, that's how you lee-eave me when you kiss me good nii-ee-ight. You take my breath away when you walk into the roo-oom. I love everything about you, even your quirks and that little thee-ing you do when you're upset" _ she sang for a couple more minutes, all the while, Ephram's hand over his mouth. He was in awe, the song he wrote for her a few years ago was now written as a punk rock song with lyrics. He was speechless.

When she was done, she tilted her head and looked at Ephram walking over to him. He stood up and said softly, "I feel like such...an asshole…"

She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her and embraced him in a hug, whispering, "now we're even."

"That…was so…awesome."  
She pulled away, "now, when ever you're upset, talk to me about it, please! Don't make a huge deal out of it by doing what you were doing. Communication, Ephram, it works."

He knew she was right Rubbing his eyes he said, "I know! I hate fighting or even arguing with you…I should have talked to you about it rather than just accuse you."

She smirked, "you spoke to Delia again, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he smiled, "she's such a brilliant 13 year old. She told me I was being a doofus and pretty much said that communication is key…I promise…if anything bothers me again, then I will talk to you about it."  
She leaned in to kiss him sweetly, "that's all I ask for." then she playfully pushed him, "and _because _you made me ruin the surprise, its not going to be as cool when I play at the campus center!"  
Ephram looked up at the ceiling, not sure what to say, "…I'm in awe right now…no words can do that justice…." he looked at Madison, then she said, pulling him to her, "here, let me try" and she kissed him passionately.

Ephram hungered for that kiss, because they had been arguing/fighting for the passed couple days, they hadn't done much of anything else.

"Lets go out to eat, tonight? You pick" Ephram said as he helped her pack up her stuff.

"Sounds like a plan." she said looking up, "why don't we go to that new place just outside of Boulder?"

The two finished packing her stuff, then they went to Madison's place so she could get ready for the evening out. Jess kept him company while Madison got ready, "let me come!" she said jokingly.

Ephram joked back, "yeah, call up Bright and we can double date."

"Don't tempt me, Brown!" she yelled laughing, flopping on the couch.

"Why haven't you two started dating yet?" inquired Ephram, sitting next to her.

She looked around, "he's too….uhhh…I don't know, he's just a cool friend, that's all."

"Okay, I'll go with that."

Finally Madison was ready and the two left for their dinner date arm in arm.


	34. first day of school

Two days later, school started back up, and Madison and her band had been asked to perform a Welcome Back gig to start off the new year. Bright, a senior, and Ephram, a junior, were roommates once again, but this time lived in a bigger room with one other person, a freshman named Sam whom they hardly ever saw because he always went home on the weekends. Bright and Ephram met Leah and Jess at the campus center to watch Madison and her band perform. The atmosphere was fantastic, everybody was having a great time, dancing to the beat of the music.   
One of the last songs, Madison spoke into the microphone, "this next song goes out to all you couples out there" and she winked and smiled at Ephram before the band started. Leah started jumping up and down happily clapping her hands as she figured out that the song Madison was singing was a version of the song Ephram had written for her, "That's amaaaazing!!!!" she cried cheerfully. She looked at Ephram, "she doesn't look too bad either!"

Ephram half smiled, not looking away from Madison, "she's my life…" He turned towards Leah, "how are you doing?"

She breathed heavily, "I'm good. Myka and I talked about the other night, and, after thinking about it for a while, we're going to be friends."  
"Is that what you want?" asked Ephram concerned

"For now…It takes me a while to trust somebody…he broke it, so its not like I can just forget about it, you know."  
Ephram nodded, realizing once again that Madison was right, cheating is cheating and there is no way around it.

The two decided to dance together as Madison and her band performed for a couple more hours. People started dwindling away as it got later into the night before they finally finished playing. Ephram ran up to Madison as she walked down the steps and off the stage to greet him.

"You were amazing" he said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

She tilted her head, "I had a little inspiration."

They packed up everything before heading off on their own. Madison and Ephram were walking arm in arm to her car, laughing and joking before Ephram said, "I absolutely love everything about you, Madison" he said as he touched her face, "I couldn't imagine losing you again."  
She slightly smiled, "Leah?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I mean, I spoke to her briefly tonight and I could sort of understand what she is going through, you know? Of course, when I lost you it was in a completely different situation, but…" his voice trailed off as he gazed into Madison's eyes. She was biting her lip, trying not to smile, "What time's your class tomorrow?"  
He thought for a moment, "I have two music classes, but not until the afternoon…why?"

"Since I don't have class at all tomorrow…" she couldn't stop smiling, "Stay at my place tonight? Jess is working all night and we haven't had a night together in a long time." She reached for his hand and swung it a bit, still smiling.

"I'd love to." replied Ephram smiling, pulling her close, "…You've got my heart, you know that?"  
She kissed him sweetly, brushing her fingers through his hair as he pressed his body to hers. They kissed for a little while longer before Ephram opened up the car door for Madison to let her get in. He shut the door then made his way to his side of the car and when he got in, they headed to Madison's place.


	35. good morning beautfiul

They arrived at Madison's place just as Jess was leaving to go to work. She winked at Madison before getting into her car. Ephram didn't notice. The two made their way into the house, soft jazz music could be heard in the background. Madison always felt so good when in the comforts of Ephram. She had never felt like this before and its as if, every day she's the lucky one. She pulled on Ephram's shirt to bring him close to her, whispering in his ear, "dance with me." He wrapped his arms around her as she placed one of her arms under his arm but over his shoulder in sort of a hug. Ephram whispered sweet nothings in her ear as they slowly danced together. As long as Madison was in his arms, nothing could ever go wrong. A piece of him was missing for three years, then when Madison came back, he felt complete. 

Madison tilted her head and said with a smile, "you're so pretty."

Ephram gave her a funny look and thought for a moment, "thank you? You know, if anybody else said that to me, I'd probably go postal. You're not too bad yourself." The two laughed as they kissed each other.

After a few more minutes, Madison lead Ephram to her room, smiling slightly. When the got there, Ephram noticed several candles all throughout the room and jazz music playing softly in the stereo. He couldn't help but smile, "you planned this!"

"with a little help from Jess," she parted her lips and grinned before kissing him softly on the lips, "I love you. I love you. I love you!" she whispered before pulling off his shirt. Ephram kissed her collarbone, then her neck as they slowly fell on the bed in each other's arms. Ephram slowly unbuttoned Madison's blouse, when he got to her stomach, he faintly traced it with his fingers, making her shiver. He gently planted small kisses on her stomach, making his way to her midsection, then her chest, then kissed her passionately on the lips. She hungrily kissed him back, she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. They helped each other out of their pants then got under the covers. Ephram slipped on top of Madison, all the while kissing her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his as close as she was able. Her moans were muffled by the kiss that was never broken.

The two had an unbelievable night and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms after a few times of emotional and physical ecstasy. "I love you with all my heart" whispered Ephram before he drifted off to sleep, holding Madison in his arms.

The next morning, Madison awoke to an empty bed, Ephram was not there. She went downstairs because she smelled something cooking, and it just so happened to be Ephram making her breakfast. She went up to him and hugged him from behind, "I'm surprised the smoke alarms haven't gone off at all."

Ephram turned around with a spatula in his hand, "well, while you were away for those terribly long 7 weeks, I took up a cooking class." he smiled goofily.

Her eyes widened and a happy expression formed on her face, "that's a nice surprise!"  
He kept smiling, "that was my goal" and he kissed her sweetly.

Before she went to sit down she commented on the apron he was wearing and jokingly said, "I love a man in uniform."

Ephram looked down and assessed the green apron that said "_Kitchen Bitch_" before getting back to the breakfast.

Just as they sat down to eat their breakfast, Jess arrived home, "honey, I'm home! Hope you're not doing anything that I'd be ashamed to walk in on!" and she laughed at herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Funny, Jess…really." replied Madison, "there's more omlettes over there in the skillet." she looked at Ephram, smiling, "Ephram made them. He can cook." she gave him a look as if to say 'who'da thunk?' in a joking manner.

"I know he can cook!" replied Jess as she helped herself to the omlettes, I took that cooking class with him! Well, more like, he dragged me there for moral support or something dorky like that."


	36. afternoon class

The three ate breakfast together before Ephram had to leave to get ready for class in a couple hours.

Madison walked him outside, all the while, playfully tugging on Ephram's shirt from behind. He was laughing as the got outside. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her to kiss him goodbye. She pressed her body to his, kissing him passionately. When they broke away, Ephram asked, as he put his forehead to hers, "we don't have any classes together this semester, do we?"

Madison shook her head, "no, all I have is the 'internship' that I have to do before I graduate this semester. Its bizarre, I'm already working for my company, but I have to do a quote unquote internship before I graduate. I get college credit for doing work I'm already doing. Funny how that works."

"But you'll be on campus right?" asked Ephram with a hint of hope in his voice.

She kissed him, "of course, I cant miss lunch with you now can I?"

Ephram said goodbye then headed back to campus to get ready for his classes.

When he got to his dorm, Bright was still sleeping, it was almost noon. He looked around for a pillow then snuck up on him and smacked him a few times with it, all the while saying, "wake up, Bright! It's practically noon! Don't you have class today?"

Bright stole the pillow and groggily said, "not 'til 1pm, thanks, now let me get some sleep."  
"oooh, somebody had a long night," smirked Ephram

"looks like somebody had a 'good' night, huh" replied Bright, not turning over, his face still in the pillow, "so what classes do you have this semester?"

"This is rather awesome, I think. I looked at the credits I have, since I've taken summer classes and five to six classes each semester since freshman year, I'm a junior second semester!"  
Bright shot up, "What?! That means you'll be a senior next term?!"

Ephram half smiled, trying to think how cool this all was. "oh, yeah, so I have music theory, music composition, music history, and one other class which is not music anything so we'll see how that goes."  
"Oh, Big Shot's only taking four classes, what's wrong with you?" asked Bright jokingly as he got out of bed.  
"I have class at 1pm, what is your class at that time?"

"Some Ethics class or some shit like that" he said as he picked out his clothes to wear.

"Are you kidding? Who's your professor?"  
"Professor Uni…verse…or something" he replied absent mindedly.

"Do you mean Professor Versyune? She's African, I have her too."  
Bright got excited, "that's awesome, bro! I think Sam has that class too!"  
"Who? Oh, wait, never mind." replied Ephram. He almost forgot about Sam, their new roommate who was never around.

Bright and Ephram made their way to their Ethics class 10 minutes before it started. There were about 50 people in that class, it was a lecture hall rather than an actual classroom. They were very surprised to see Wendell there, sitting in the back row with his sunglasses on as he slouched in his seat.   
Bright whispered, "I'm surprised he's even taking an ethics class."

"Maybe he'll learn something" chuckled Ephram, "that is if he doesn't sleep the whole time. Who knows, I just might sleep through it too."  
"Or not even show up to class" replied a familiar voice behind them. It was Leah, "Hey boys, how are we this afternoon!" she said happily as she bounced passed them to the front of the room. The two walked behind her, "I didn't know you had this class!" replied Ephram delighted.

Leah turned around, "I'm the assistant teacher!" she beamed a happy smile

"Why would anybody want to be assistant teacher?!" asked Bright, mockingly repulsed.

"har har, Bright" she said still smiling, "it was either this or actually take the class and since this is just a pass/fail thing, then I'd rather do this than take the class."

Bright hit Ephram in the arm, "dude! Why didn't I think of that?!"  
"You're in English major, Bright, that's why. Only certain majors can be assistant teachers in Ethics, and yours isn't one of them." replied Leah.

Bright looked puzzled, "is that true?!"

Ephram pulled him by the arm to find seats, "see you, Leah. Who cares Bright, lets sit here." He pulled him to the fourth row where no students started sitting yet.  
An hour and a half later, the class ended and everybody scrambled for the door. Bright asked Leah, "see you at lunch or are you too cool for us now?" he smiled.

"I'll see you there, don't worry." she said as she picked up some folders.

~Authors Note~ I plan on ending it at 40 chapters (whew, that's a lot!!) so everything in the next few chapters will be sort of speedy in order to get what I want done. Who knows….Once I finish this one and new episodes from the show come back on, I may start a new fic…(_YEA_!) Got to keep us Ephison shippers happy, ya know!


	37. spring break

Ephram only had one class that day so he decided he would go to the music building and practice the piano. They actually just got in a new keyboard, so he figured he would probably check it out. When he got there, a couple freshman were playing around with it, making it play "fart sounds", which made Ephram sort of chuckle.

"Do either of you know how to play that?" he asked with a half smile.

One kid looked up, "Definitely not, yo. But Kevin over here is in the music program, he's just learnin'. He said he was inspired by a dude named Eric Brown or sumthin like 'at." he said with a wave of his hand as if it wasn't important

Kevin, the shorter of the two replied, "Ephram…Brian, its Ephram Brown!" The kid's eyes lit up, "I mean, I chose to come here to this school because as a junior in high school we got to take a field trip to the Boulder Symphony and the person playing the piano rocked my world. I was floored."  
Brian interrupted him, "Kev, I don't think this guy cares."  
Kevin still spoke, "I mean, I was told he could play music even if he's only heard it once. Kinda like that guy in the movie _Drumline."_

Ephram smiled, then started playing the keyboard. He played a song he was sure the young man had heard before. When he finished, he looked up with a smile on his face, "I'm Ephram Brown…nice to meet you…Kevin?" he stuck out his hand to shake the kid's hand.

"No…Way…" replied Kevin as he shook Ephram's hand.

Brian pulled on Kevin's arm, "lets go loverboy." and he dragged him out of the music room. Before he left, he could be heard saying, "I like the name Eric better if I don't say so myself."

Ephram went back to the keyboard, gliding his hand over every inch of it as if it were the first keyboard he had ever seen. He had never played a keyboard quite like this one. He noticed it could record what he was playing, could repeat back what he played, and a few other interesting effects as well.

Just as he was admiring the keyboard, Madison walked up behind him, "hope you didn't find a new love." she said jokingly.

She startled him, making him hit his knee on the stand, "aw, shit!" he whispered loudly trying not to laugh at the same time out of pain. Instead of standing up, he sat down and rubbed his knee profusely since it hurt so much, making his face turn red, in turn making Madison laugh. She tried to muffle her laughter, but it didn't work.

After he regained his composure he smiled at her, glad to see her. She kissed him sweetly then sat down next to him on the bench.

"it's a close call," said Ephram, "but I think I still love you more."

"Well I'd hope so" she said smiling.

Ephram gazed at the keyboard, "its just…I mean…This keyboard fascinates me to no end, its just…breathtaking." He shook his head, "Does that sound crazy? I mean, it's an instrument, but…yet, so much more…"

Madison put her arm around his back, "I know how you feel. Maybe not on the same level, but I get it."  
Ephram smiled at her, "Of course you do, you feel the same way about your music as I do with mine. It's a great way to connect with somebody."

Weeks went by and everything was going well. Classes were fine, things with Madison were great, nothing could be better. The two went to visit Delia one weekend, then the next weekend she visited them, hung out with Madison and Leah while Ephram was in class. At one point, he even took her to the music store right off campus to show her the new keyboards they had in stock. It was definitely out of his price range, but he figured as long as he could practice on the one in the music room, then he was all set.

*speed ahead to spring break* Madison and Jess decided to throw a little party at their place when Spring Break officially started. Besides, Ephram was only 20 years old, so its not like they'd be able to go to bars or clubs quite yet.  
Leah seemed much more joyful during the last week of school before spring break, which Bright never thought could be possible. Everybody arrived at Madison's and Jess' place around 8pm, but Bright was told to bring Ephram a little later since everybody had a surprise for him.  
  
(A/N; (sorry for the speediness of this chapt). hey, I need some help here…I've been debating on whether or not Bright should reveal that he is gay and that is why he and Jess haven't hooked up…(hence the lack of chapters for the last couple/few days.) I could go either way but I want to know what my readers think and he will reveal it at the party or he will hook up with Jess at the party….THOUGHTS WELCOME, thanks everybody!)


	38. another little partay

Everybody arrived at Madison's and Jess' place around 8pm, but Bright was told to bring Ephram a little later since everybody had a surprise for him.

"Bright, lets go! Stop playing with your hair! We're going to be late!"

"Chill out, bro." replied Bright, fixing his hair, "these blonde curls don't just get pretty on their own."

"I cant believe I agreed to ride with you. It takes 10 minutes to get to their house, its already 8:15pm."  
Bright ambled his way out of the bathroom and winked at Ephram, "We can go. I mean, who wants to get to a party just as its starting, where's the fun in that?"  
"all the more to see my girlfriend, Bright." Ephram said, not amused.

Around 8:30pm they got to the house and everybody was having a good time. About 10 minutes later, Leah said, "Play us a song there Ephy."  
Ephram looked at her as if she had two songs, "with what, the air?"

She pulled him to the living room where everybody followed and pushed him on the couch, "of course not, goofy. Well…We all pitched in and…" she uncovered the keyboard, which made Ephram's jaw drop to the floor.

"Is this for real!?" asked Ephram, flummoxed.

"Well, what'dya think bro!" asked Bright as he slapped him on the back.

Ephram slowly made his way towards the keyboard and looked at it fondly, tracing it with his fingers, "I think I love you all very much…"

"Thank Madison" replied Jess, "it was her idea and we all just pitched in."

Ephram reached for Madison's hand and pulled her to him, embracing her in a hug. He was still speechless and hugging her was the only way he could express his emotions at that current time.

"By golly! I think he likes it!" replied Leah as she flopped on the couch, "remember the little people, Ephy, remember the little people."

Madison whispered in his ear, "you deserve it, you know."

"this means so much, Madison…Thank you." He pulled away, "thank you everybody." He kissed Madison sweetly before everybody asked him to play a couple songs as they drank happily through the night. Everybody but Ephram and Bright were drinking, and after a couple of hours, Ephram asked, "Bright, why aren't your drinking? You know, to think of it, you haven't been yourself lately, what's up?" 

Bright looked at the floor and sighed.

"Bright? You know you can tell me…" Ephram looked at him helplessly as Bright still looked at the floor.  
"You're the first person that I will have told…This is hard for me" he said as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, shaking his head.

"You're my best friend, Bright…I'm here for you, no matter what…"

Bright looked up at Ephram who sat down next to him. Everybody else was in the other room dancing and drinking to the music.

Bright finally said, "…I'm gay, Ephram…"

"What?" Ephram didn't know what to say, he was taken aback. Over the several years he has known Bright, he never showed the signs, he always chased girls. Ephram tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "are you sure?"  
Bright chuckled, "yeah, I'm sure…since Sophomore year…I'm completely fine with who I am, it's just that, I'm scared of how my family will react." he hung his head and shook it again, "you know what's funny…" he looked up, "Leah and I have been going out sometimes to pick up some guys. She even took me a to a couple gay bars around here. They are pretty cool."

"Its about time!" Yelled Leah stumbling into where the boys were, "I've told him to tell you for about a year now, but he decides to pick a night when I'm not coherent!"

Bright looked around and smiled at Leah, "yeah…she's my girl…"

Jess came in and sat next to him, "now I know why I have never seen you out with any other girl! Because I cant have you, it makes you that much more desirable."

"Cute, Jess…really" he replied trying not to laugh.

Ephram changed the subject, "You guys graduate this term, that sucks!"

"Oh, dog," replied Bright, "Didn't I tell you? I'm working up here in Boulder, got a teaching job at a private high school. We should get an apartment together, you know, that'd be cool!

"Definitely!" Ephram thought about it, "no more surprise room inspections!"

"Or having to sign in guests!" 

Around 2:30am, everybody passed out in various parts of the house. Jess was in Madison's bed, Leah was in Jess' bed, Madison was on the couch opposite from Bright who was in the recliner. Ephram decided to grab a pillow from the couch and fall asleep on the floor beside the couch, hopefully Madison wouldn't fall on him or step on him when she woke up.

Graduation came around and Bright and Leah were in the same class. Madison had graduated the semester before that. Ephram was the last one, he would be graduating next spring, then heading to Julliard not too long afterwards. He figured out what Madison meant about the whole internship thing. It was sort of pointless since he was already working for the Boulder Symphony, but sort of good at the same time since he got credit.  



	39. thinking of tomorrow

*Speedy speedy speedy* (we are now at the last semester for Ephram before he graduates…sorry everybody about the speediness of the last chapters, but, like my other story, I no long have a desire to write it, so hopefully it doesn't get too dumb to read before the last chapter…ONE MORE!)  


One night, Leah and Bright invited everybody to go out to the bars with them, but not just any old regular bar, a gay bar/club. Bright was meeting a friend there and wanted the rest of his friends to meet him. Ephram didn't think he could go since he was underage, but Bright told him, "Its for anybody over the age of 18, you can dance and stuff, but you cant drink. Plus, he's only 20 as well, so it works out." he smiled happily as they all got ready.

Madison actually thought it would be a really interesting type of thing and convinced Ephram to go with them. Amazingly enough, when they all got there, Ephram noticed a few people there who were not gay, and that gay bars seemed to be more hip than regular bars. The people are much friendlier, not everybody who hits on you wants a piece of action, they are just looking for people like them for friendship or a little more, but nothing else is expected. 

While at the bar getting some drinks, Bright's friend Max appeared. Bright was happy to see him, "hey guys!" he shouted to his other friends, "Come meet Max, he's from California!"

Ephram smiled and shook Max's hand.

"Nice to meet'cha bruh!" cried Max as he hugged Ephram.

Ephram looked at him strangely then looked at Bright then back to Max, "did you just call me a ladies undergarment?"

Bright laughed at Ephram's expression, "Ephram, he's from California, they have a weird accent compared to us. He called you 'bro'…"

Ephram was glad to see his best friend happy even if he couldn't get over the fact that he never would have guessed that Bright was gay.

Throughout the night, everybody was dancing to the music, Madison and Ephram off in their own little world.

"Bright," Ephram said one day as the two were sitting around watching TV, "I graduate in a few days…"  
"I know, dude! That's the shit, then you're off to New York City, right?" asked Bright as he ate some popcorn.

Ephram didn't say anything for a minute, then Bright looked at him and saw a concentrated look on his face, "What are you thinking about dog?"

"Madison…" was all Ephram could say.

"Lets think about this, Ephram…you two have been together now for, what, two years? Something like that, right?"  
Ephram nodded, a smile forming on his face at the thought.

"Well…Has it occurred to you that _maybe _you should ask her to marry you?" Bright nodded, as if to say, 'duh', "that way you two can move to the big city together! Of course, though, you'd have the wedding before you leave so everybody could be there."

Before Ephram could say anything, Bright got up, "dude! We should go to that jewelry store on Main street and pick out engagement rings!"

Ephram was about to say something else before Bright left the room, but Bright replied, "Glad we had this talk, Ephram! We'll go tomorrow!" 

Ephram couldn't help but chuckle and thought, 'that's exactly what I was going to say…'  



	40. last chapter

The next day, Bright and Ephram made their way to the fancy jewelers place on Main street. Ephram's stomach was turning because he knew he would go through with this, he was just praying to God that he would find the right one, and Madison would say yes and be in his life forever more.  
As they walked into the store, Ephram whispered to Bright, "how much are engagement rings to begin with?"

Bright slapped him on the shoulder, "dude, you're asking the wrong guy…I used to be a player, and now I'm gay. I'm the type who doesn't research this stuff!" he looked around and saw a familiar face, "But I know a guy who does, follow me!" and he lead him to his friend, Max's brother. The two shook hands then Bright told him of Ephram's situation and asked if he could help him out.

"First thing's first," asked the jeweler with a smile, "do you know your girlfriend's ring size?" 

"What? Oh, yeah." Ephram said in a daze, "size six…she's not the type to wear anything gaudy, you know? She likes pink…but, I don't want the whole ring to be pink, you know what I mean?"

Bright whispered, "What's gaudy mean?"

Ephram rolled his eyes, "nothing big or showy, Bright."  
He laughed, "okay, gotcha, nothing like 20 carat diamonds on the finger!"

Ephram looked at the guy, and he nodded, half smiling, "Of course…size six with a bit of color, nothing gaudy…hmm…how much are you willing to spend? Are you the type who wants to put his put his house up for sale just to buy this ring, or--"

Bright interrupted, "he's a college kid on his way to Julliard, he can afford it!"

"Well…nothing more than say…$1500."

The man chuckled, "alright, we'll just go with decent size, nothing too fancy. We'll say Verragio is out…they have nothing less than $3000 anyway. Too high priced if I do say so myself. " He pulled out a medium sized case with over a dozen rings on it and placed it on the counter for Ephram to look over.

"…I sort of…um…" Ephram paused to collect his thoughts, "have this idea in mind…a pink stone in the middle then maybe little white stones on either side…the band itself is silver or uh…white gold?"

The jeweler put his hands together to think of the ring Ephram just mentioned and he tapped his fingers together as he thought, "…okay…" he licked his bottom lip, "are you thinking of bright pink stones or rustic looking stones sort of like a pearl? With saying that, would you prefer the stones inside the actual ring, like…this one…" he picked up a ring and showed it to Ephram. It's stones were in the ring, "Or…" he said, showing him another one, "this one right here" and he showed him a ring with a stone in the middle and smaller stones next to it, sort of complimenting the primary stone.

Ephram made a face, "definitely not the rustic looking stone…" he looked over the other ring, "…I like this here…" he pointed to a similar ring.

The jeweler thought for a moment, "you know Ephram…We just got in a new program, it helps people like yourself design your own ring. Perhaps that will help you out. Follow me" and the three went to the back of the store to figure out what Ephram was thinking as he designed his own engagement ring.  
About 10 minutes later, Ephram designed the most perfect ring; Emerald stone in the middle with two smaller heart shaped stones on either side on a platinum ring.

"Very nice…" said the jeweler, "now all we need to do is pick out the exact color of the stone you want to have…follow me" and the three went back out on the floor of the store where the man went to another counter and placed another medium sized box on it. Everything from pearl to dark pinkish red were in the box.

"Whoa bro!" Bright whispered loudly, "the pinkish red stone looks hot!"

The jeweler picked up a ring and showed it to Ephram, "This is Kwiat, a round cut center among baguette and round diamonds, bar set. But since you want an Emerald, we can replace it with a pink stone if you would like."  
Ephram took the ring and gasped, "Its amazing!" He looked up at the jeweler, "It's perfect, how long will it take to customize it and all?"

"Two days just as long as you sign on the dotted line."  
"Take credit cards?" asked Ephram as he smiled happily. He paid for the service and told the jeweler that he would be back in two days to pick up the ring.

Two days later, Bright went with Ephram to pick up the ring. When Ephram opened the box, it was even more beautiful than he had imagined, "Oh my god" was all he could say. He shook the jewelers hand and left once again with Bright in tow.

As they got in the car, Ephram said, "It's happening…Bright, it's really happening"

"Take a deep breath, bro! She'll say yes…When ya gonna propose?!" he asked curiously.

Ephram bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment, "…Tonight…Oh my god, I'm going to propose tonight!" he took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone to call Madison. She answered it, "hello?"  
"Hey you, its Ephram. I was thinking" he closed his eyes to regain his composure, "lets go out to dinner tonight."

"Alright, sweetie, that sounds good. Are you hyperventilating, Eph?" she asked smiling into the phone, completely oblivious, "what's wrong with you?"

Bright could be heard yelling in the background as Ephram said, "Bright decided to uh…he uh wanted to wrestle and I had no choice."  
"Just make sure he doesn't hurt you!" replied Madison amused, "I'll see you tonight around 7pm?"  
"Count on it, see you then" and the two hung up. Bright couldn't help but laugh as they made their way back to their apartment.

A few hours later, Ephram made his way to Madison's place. His life was on the path of changing dramatically and he felt as if he were going to faint right there on the doorstep. Madison met him at the door, "hey you!" and greeted him with a sweet kiss and a warm embrace. They made their way to the restaurant, Ephram saying hardly anything the whole time there and during dinner as the two sat across from each other.

"Ephram, what's wrong with you?" asked Madison as she put her utensils down and smiled, "you've been acting so odd for the passed few days. You look like you're going to fall over and die."

Ephram barely looked up, "well, if it makes you feel any better…I feel as if I'm going to hurl." he took a deep breath and looked at Madison who was tilting her head and looking at him with an inquisitive look. Ephram continued, "you know how Julliard has sought me out for a couple of years now, right?"

Madison nodded, still inquisitive.

"Well…" he swallowed hard, "you know how we've been together for two years now," he started breathing hard, wiping his forehead, "I've been thinking that we could use a change…"

A smile slowly crept over Madison's face, "Ephram…did you bring me here to break up with me?"

He exhaled quickly, "No! Oh my god, no!" and his eyes became wide, "let me just finish what I say before I hyperventilate!"

She gave him an amused look as if to say 'go on'.

"You are my world Madison, you know that…I'm um…moving to New York in July and…" he stood up and made his way over to Madison then got on one knee, "I want you to come with me. I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life…Madison Kellner…Will you marry me?" and he extended his hand with the opened box with the ring in it. Madison covered her mouth, she was smiling ear to ear and tears formed in her eyes. All she could do was grab his neck and pull him to her in a hug, "oh my god, Ephram! YES! Of course, I'll marry you!" She was completely surprised. Ephram whispered in her ear sweet nothings which made her chuckle as tears of joy continued down her face. He pulled away and wiped a tear from her eyes, then leaned in to kiss her passionately.

They paid for dinner then made their way to her place and finished having their romantic night. They were in love and were now planning on sharing their lives together.

(A/N; THE END! Thanks everybody for sticking with me, hopefully this last chapter was better than the passed couple! A new fic is in the making and it will take place after next week's episode. Well, pieces of that will be used….keep doin' what yer doin'! Take care!)  



End file.
